La journée d'Umino Iruka
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Le vendredi est toujours la journée la plus chargée de la semaine. A son réveil, Iruka trouve un palmier dans son salon. Et il est à peine sept heures du matin...
1. La Journée d'Umino Iruka

**Rating :** T

 **Genres :** Humour/Général

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Texte écrit dans le cadre du Défi "Des Mots et des Idées" proposé par le FoF, Forum Francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/

Le principe : écrire un One-Shot sur un délai imparti, comprenant certains mots déterminés devant apparaître en gras dans le texte. Les mots pour ce défi étaient : Peine, Auberge, Annonce, Ticket, Palmier, Pigeonnier, Exsangue. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à réaliser ce défi, et ça a été pour moi l'occasion et le prétexte pour me remettre à l'écriture. C'est mon premier texte après deux ans de vide total pendant lesquels je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne (Soyez indulgents, je suis peut-être un peu rouillée). En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

 **La Journée d'Umino Iruka**

VENDREDI - 7h16

Un **palmier**.

Enfin, il suspectait que c'était un palmier. Mais il n'était pas totalement sûr. Sa mère avait bien eu une certaine passion pour les plantes, dans le temps, mais les contraintes de la vie de shinobi et la taille restreinte du jardin familial ne lui avaient jamais réellement permis d'œuvrer sa main verte. Et puis, le Pays du Feu n'avait pas vraiment un climat propice aux palmiers. Cependant il avait vu des images, et ce qui trônait au beau milieu de son salon, en ce vendredi matinal, ressemblait fort à un palmier.

Enfin, à un palmier _nain_.

L'arbre ne dépassait pas les soixante centimètres de hauteur. Son tronc était épais et trapu, d'un brun sombre, presque noir – il lui semblait avoir lu quelque part qu'on parlait de stipe et non pas de tronc pour les palmiers. Le _stipe_ donc, prenait racine dans un pot en terre cuite rempli de terreau odorant, lequel avait été partiellement renversé sur son superbe tapis beige à motifs – ramené de Suna après une mission diplomatique. Les feuilles palmées étaient volumineuses, d'un vert profond, et bordées d'un épais liseré bleu foncé.

Intrigué malgré lui par cette étrange coloration, Iruka s'approcha de la plante, sa stupeur perplexe remplacée par la curiosité. Il tendit la main vers la feuille la plus proche et sentit une légère décharge de chakra lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la palme rugueuse de l'arbre.

Suite à quoi, le palmier se mit à luire. Oui, à luire.

 _Les arbres ne sont pas censés faire ce genre de chose, en général_. Iruka possédait quelques plantes d'intérieur, une fougère sauvage dans l'entrée, un bonzaï qu'on lui avait offert récemment, et il y avait une jardinière dans sa cuisine où il faisait pousser des herbes aromatiques. C'était plus un passe-temps qu'une véritable passion, mais il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu parler d'un végétal ayant du chakra.

Car c'était bien du chakra qu'il voyait crépiter autour des larges feuilles palmées, prenant l'aspect d'une douce lueur bleutée qui semblait vibrer au contact d'Iruka. Il sourit, amusé par cette étrange plante et caressa une feuille sur toute la longueur. Le liseré bleu sembla devenir phosphorescent et il sentit le chakra de l'arbre remonter le long de son bras, doux et frais contre sa peau. L'énergie était trop faible pour représenter un quelconque danger, et il décida qu'il aimait bien cet étrange palmier-chakra sorti de nulle part.

Enfin, pas tout à fait de nulle part. Le jeune professeur venait de noter une moitié d'empreinte de pas, dans la terre renversée sur son beau tapis, orientée vers sa porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde pour entrer incognito chez lui et laisser un palmier bizarre dans son salon en mettant plein de terreau partout.

Naruto était rentré de mission.

Son sourire s'élargit, il était touché par l'attention de son protégé de toujours. La pensée de l'élève turbulent lui rappela qu'il devait se rendre à l'Académie. Un regard vers la pendule de la cuisine lui apprit qu'il était en retard. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste de chuunin, sauta dans ses sandales et fit un passage éclair dans le frigo pour chiper une pomme. En traversant l'entrée de son petit appartement, il nota distraitement qu'il lui faudrait bientôt tailler sa fougère, les longues feuilles commençaient à empiéter sur le passage.

* * *

VENDREDI - 11h34

Le soleil entrait en larges rayons par les fenêtres, promettant une journée radieuse aux enfants qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Iruka s'était efforcé de les garder calmes et occupés toute la matinée – chose dont il n'était pas peu fier – mais leur attention se délitait à mesure que l'heure du déjeuner approchait.

Syndrome de fin de semaine, associé à l'appel du ventre.

Le professeur se racla la gorge et rappela Reiko et Takaharu à l'ordre. Les deux garçons cessèrent de chahuter avec un air faussement coupable.

\- Par exemple, la quantité de chakra que vous infusez lors du Jutsu d'Invocation, reprit Iruka, détermine la taille et la force de l'animal invoqué...

\- C'est vrai que l'un des Sannins pouvait faire apparaître un crapaud géant ? demanda Konohamaru.

\- Effectivement, on raconte que Jiraya-sama est capable d'invoquer Gamabunta, le Chef des Crapauds, dont on dit qu'il est aussi grand que le Mont Hokage...

\- Un crapaud... beurk ! grimaça Moegi.

\- Ah, je suis sûr que je peux y arriver moi aussi ! affirma le petit Sarutobi avec toute la conviction d'un enfant de huit ans.

 _Enfin, un enfant shinobi qui idolâtre Naruto_... Il avait donc de la conviction, et de l'énergie, à revendre. À côté de lui, Udon le regardait avec de grands yeux tandis que Moegi fronçait les sourcils. Plusieurs élèves se mirent à commenter l'audacieuse déclaration.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi ! railla Ikaku d'un ton supérieur. La seule chose que tu peux invoquer, c'est un bébé-grenouille !

Konohamaru se hérissa aussitôt, la mine colérique. Depuis quelques mois, les deux garçons ne cessaient de se chercher. Piques, provocations, sarcasmes, la moindre excuse était bonne pour alimenter leur rivalité. Avoir un rival était une chose courante dans le monde ninja, mais il était presque midi et Iruka jugea judicieux d'avorter la dispute à venir.

\- La Technique d'Invocation est un jutsu difficile, bien au-dessus de votre niveau actuel. À chacun d'entre vous, insista-t-il en fixant les deux garnements avec sévérité. Je ne veux pas vous voir essayer un tel jutsu sans avoir signé de contrat avec...

\- Sensei ?! intervint bruyamment Reiko, comment on appelle les bébés des grenouilles ?

\- Euh...

Le professeur eut un blanc, surpris par la question. Dans le bref silence qui s'installa, toute la classe vit Makura, au deuxième rang, sursauter, émergeant de l'une de ses nombreuses siestes improvisées. La fillette se redressa et annonça très fièrement :

\- Je sais ! On les appelle les tétons !

Le silence revint une brève seconde avant que toute la classe n'éclate de rire. Iruka lui-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'efforça toutefois de reprendre la situation en main :

\- Pas exactement. Il s'agit des tétâ...

\- Ah, ah, attends, je vais te montrer ce que c'est, les tétons !

\- Qu... Non ! Konohama...

\- _Oiroke no jutsu !_

Un épais nuage de fumée blanche explosa, et là où se tenait un instant plus tôt un petit garçon légèrement hyperactif, se trouvait à présent une jeune femme aux formes généreuses, entièrement dévêtue. Iruka, qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de techniques narutoesques, réagit avant même que les bandes vaporeuses de la Transformation ne se dissipent – et que lui-même ne se retrouve dans une position... indélicate. Le chuunin bondit vers le fauteur de troubles et lui administra un coup de poing justement dosé pour perturber sa concentration et briser sa technique.

« Pop ». Konohamaru réapparut dans un volute blanc, la mine boudeuse et une légère bosse enflant sur son crâne. Iruka laissa échapper un soupir silencieux, soulagé d'avoir évité le pire.

C'était sans compter sur Ikaku, qui ne pouvait certainement pas laisser son rival être au centre de l'attention.

\- Tss... Moi aussi je sais faire...

Quelques signes et une explosion de fumée plus tard, une silhouette aux rondeurs bien trop marquées se dandinait au milieu de la classe. Le jeune sensei sentit ses joues chauffer dangereusement. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu agir, Reiko et Takaharu se joignirent à la partie. _Oiroke no jutsu !_ Inspiré par ce déchaînement, Konohamaru relança sa technique, aussitôt imité par Ugon. _Oiroke no jutsu !_ Depuis quand Katsuro arrivait-il à malaxer son chakra aussi bien ? _Oiroke no jutsu !_ Comment Makura avait-elle réussit à se rendormir aussi vite au milieu d'un tel bazar ? _Oiroke no jutsu !_

Iruka commença à compter les corps féminins, nus et affriolants, sentit une humidité et une chaleur suspectes au niveau de son nez et se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. _Mais quand est-ce que ce foutu gamin a appris cette foutue technique à tous les autres élèves de la classe ?_ Le chuunin pressa son bras contre son visage, essayant de contenir le flot de sang qui commençait à devenir alarmant.

Et puis, Moegi monta debout sur sa table.

\- Oï, les filles ! Montrons-leur ce qu'on sait faire. _Oiroke no jutsu !_

Et la petite fille se changea en homme, grand et élancé, au torse parfaitement sculpté et aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un blond très pâle, au milieu d'une marée de jeunes femmes dévêtues qui se pressaient et se frottaient ensemble... _se frottaient... nues..._

Quelque chose claqua dans l'esprit d'Iruka, et un geyser de sang jaillit de son nez.

* * *

VENDREDI – 12h19

Umino Iruka plongea son visage sous le jet du robinet et frotta énergiquement sa peau pour effacer les traces de sang séché. Il se redressa, s'essuya avec une serviette et observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bains. Il était pâle.

Un peu trop pâle.

Le chuunin soupira. Il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle parade contre ce jutsu ridicule. Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, il finirait **exsangue** en un rien de temps.

Il termina de se sécher, renoua ses cheveux et enfila une nouvelle veste – la précédente gisant au pied du lavabo, imbibée de sang. L'hémorragie avait été tellement violente qu'il avait du rentrer chez lui pour se changer. À la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours, les petits garnements avaient tous repris leur apparence normale et s'étaient précipités au mess en laissant derrière eux leur sensei, baignant dans son propre sang. Il frissonna à ce souvenir. Cela ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. _Jamais._ Il avait suffisamment honte de sa réaction. Ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'un professeur.

Iruka pouvait gérer les lancers de gommes et de crayons, les bagarres au fond de la classe, les boules puantes et les graffitis sur les murs – ou même sur les monuments, tiens ! – le vol de craies et les concours d'avions en papier, les boulettes en papier mâché collées au tableau et sur son bureau, les batailles de confettis, de plumes, paillettes et d'il-ne-savait-quoi-encore. Il pouvait gérer tout ça. _Mais pas ce foutu jutsu !_

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il espérait juste que cette mode du « Oiroke », lancée par Naruto et reprise par Konohamaru, ne durerait pas longtemps.

Ruminant ces pensées, le chuunin traversa son salon, son épaule frôlant les feuilles du palmier-chakra qui crépitèrent au contact mais il l'ignora. Il rejoignit l'entrée, pesta quand il se prit les tiges de la fougère dans les pieds et sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une tornade bonde se jetait sur lui à grands renforts de cris et de gesticulations.

\- Iruka-senseeeeei !

Le souffle coupé, le jeune homme se raidit sous l'étreinte de Naruto. Alors que ce dernier commençait à lui raconter sa mission avec un enthousiasme indéfectible, Iruka ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était _lui_ l'instigateur du « Oiroke » dont le professeur faisait tant les frais. Sans oublier toutes ses autres bêtises : les peintures sur le Mont Hokage, les dessins idiots sur le tableau pendant la pause, la brosse du tableau coincée au dessus de la porte, la pendule déréglée...

\- Iruka-sensei ?

La voix de Naruto était incertaine et Iruka réalisa qu'il avait les dents serrées et les poings crispés.

\- Vous n'avez pas aimé le palmier, c'est ça ? demanda le garçon d'un air faussement détaché.

Le jeune genin passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, ses yeux étaient plissés, son sourire dévoilait toutes ses dents et sa main restée libre battait dans les airs, comme pour dire _« C'est pas grave ! Tout va bien ! »_ mais Iruka le connaissait mieux que ça.

Il savait reconnaître un sourire forcé, et deviner le mal-être dans les gestes de son ancien élève. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'exposer Naruto à sa mauvaise humeur. Même si le garçon avait ses défauts, il n'était pas responsable de la journée fâcheuse d'Iruka. Tout au contraire, il avait eu la gentillesse de lui rapporter un cadeau de sa dernière mission, et venait le voir alors qu'il devait être épuisé. Le chuunin se détendit sensiblement et posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du gamin.

\- Ton palmier-chakra me plaît beaucoup, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira soudain, sa posture se relâcha et son sourire s'illumina comme un petit soleil. Iruka sentit une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il réalisait à quel point il était attaché à cet enfant. Même s'il lui restait moins d'une heure avant de devoir retourner à l'Académie, il proposa à son protégé de manger avec lui.

\- Oh ouais ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est moi qui régale, cette fois ! (Iruka haussa un sourcil surpris). J'ai des **tickets** pour deux repas gratuits à l'Ichiraku ! (Iruka baissa son sourcil et sourit).

* * *

VENDREDI – 12h47

Regarder Uzumaki Naruto manger des ramens était toujours une expérience en soi. D'un geste expert des baguettes, il engouffrait les nouilles avec une vitesse et une régularité tout à fait étonnantes, chose qui aurait pu susciter l'admiration s'il ne prenait pas soin, en même temps, de projeter aux alentours des éclaboussures de soupe miso. Iruka se demanda vaguement s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une technique de protection visant à empêcher les intrus de s'approcher et de s'emparer du précieux bol de nourriture.

 _Déformation professionnelle,_ pensa le chuunin.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jeune garçon s'empiffrer de ramens. Certes, il était bruyant, turbulent, difficile et exubérant... mais Naruto avait du cœur et demandait juste ce que tout enfant de son âge était en droit d'avoir : de l'attention et de l'affection. Et il avait pris tellement de place dans la vie d'Iruka que ce dernier ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans la présence du petit blond. Il avait déjà eu du mal à le « lâcher » lorsqu'il était devenu genin...

Comme il n'était pas envisageable que Naruto puisse parler et manger en même temps – non seulement il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'il disait la bouche pleine, mais surtout la quantité de projections de soupe augmentait de façon exponentielle et Iruka avait déjà changé de veste une fois aujourd'hui, merci bien – ainsi donc, il était convenu que Naruto finisse son bol, et qu'il parle de sa mission _après_. Justement, le voilà qui levait son bol pour boire le fond de soupe avec de grands bruits de déglutition. Puis il reposa le bol, lâcha un soupir bienheureux et repu. Enfin, il se tourna vers son ancien professeur.

\- Alors ta mission ?

\- Oh, c'était affreux, Iruka-sensei ! On a du réparer un **pigeonnier** ! Tu parles, c'était une vieille bicoque toute moisie et remplie de crottes de pigeons. Ça sentait tellement mauvais !

L'enfant fit une grimace éloquente.

\- Au début, Sakura-chan a pas voulu entrer dedans, alors c'est moi et Sasuke qui avons du nettoyer les crottes. Et le caca de pigeons, ça schlingue un max ! En plus Kakashi-sensei ne nous as pas du tout aidé. D'habitude, il fait genre de bosser un peu, mais là pas du tout ! Il a passé son temps à lire son livre douteux pendant qu'on trempait dans la merde de pigeon...

Par habitude, Iruka le reprit sur son langage.

\- Mais, Iruka-sensei, il faut appeler une vache, une vache. Et la merde de pigeon, y'a pas à dire, c'est de la merde de pigeon ! On a pataugé là-dedans pendant trois jours, alors je sais de quoi je parle...

Oui, bon. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Le garçon passa un certain temps à se plaindre des difficultés de sa dernière mission : l'odeur, le temps que ça leur avait pris, l'odeur, Kakashi-sensei qui se moquait d'eux sans même les aider, l'odeur, cet abruti de Sasuke qui l'avait fait trébucher dans les déjections, l'odeur... Et il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à placer le plus souvent possible « merde de pigeon » dans la conversation.

\- Et bien, ce n'est peut-être pas très palpitant comme mission, mais c'est ton devoir de shinobi, dit Iruka pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

\- C'est nul comme mission ! On a prouvé de quoi on était capable au Pays des Vagues, pourtant on passe notre temps à poursuivre des chats, à ramasser des mauvaises herbes et à piétiner dans la merde de pigeon ! Je veux devenir Hokage, moi !

\- Mais alors, où as-tu déniché mon palmier-chakra ? demanda Iruka pour changer de sujet. Tu ne l'as quand même pas trouvé dans la merde de pigeon, si ?

Il avait volontairement utilisé l'expression devenue fétiche du genin, juste pour savourer son air éberlué devant son ancien-sensei-qui-vient-de-dire-un-gros-mot. Naruto secoua la tête puis échangea un sourire complice avec son professeur avant de répondre à sa question.

\- Non, en fait, c'est sur le chemin du retour que j'ai trouvé votre palmier. Il y avait une boutique qui vendait des fleurs et juste à côté un vieux monsieur avec une charrette remplie d'arbres et de plantes bizarres. J'ai tout de suite vu le palmier dans le tas et j'ai pensé à vous !

Iruka fronça les sourcils, _un vieux monsieur avec une charrette ?_ Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il eut un drôle de pressentiment. Naruto était quelqu'un d'impulsif, guère étonnant alors qu'il soit allé voir un étrange vieux monsieur plutôt qu'une ordinaire fleuriste, mais le garçon avait également un certain talent pour s'attirer les ennuis...

\- Sakura-chan pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, que le vieux monsieur était bizarre et que je ne devrais pas lui faire confiance.

 _Aïe,_ Sakura avait généralement pas mal de jugeote (sauf si ça concernait Sasuke), aussi Iruka préférait se fier à son jugement plutôt qu'à celui de Naruto, même s'il aimait beaucoup ce dernier.

\- Mais c'était un ami de Kakashi-sensei ! s'exclama brutalement le jeune garçon.

\- Hein ? Iruka eut du mal à raccorder les morceaux. Tu parles de l'homme à la charrette ?

\- Oui, c'est un ami de Kakashi-sensei, ils ont passé un moment à discuter ensemble. Sakura-chan a dit quelque chose, comme quoi ça voulait rien dire, que le type était quand même bizarre, mais Kakashi-sensei m'a dit que c'était bon, que je pouvais prendre le palmier pour vous. J'ai même eu une réduction parce que Kakashi-sensei était un de ses amis.

Iruka essayait de suivre le discours effréné du petit blond. Le propriétaire du palmier-chakra était une connaissance personnelle d'Hatake Kakashi. Certes, ce dernier avait une réputation quelque peu douteuse, mais c'était un shinobi de talent et un jounin-sensei. Ce qui voulait dire qu'en dépit des racontars, il avait le sens des responsabilités. Donc, on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Pas vrai ?

Naruto le tira de ses réflexions en reprenant :

\- Sasuke a dit que c'était débile de rapporter un palmier, mais moi je sais que vous aimez bien les plantes et tout ça, parce que votre mère en faisait pousser dans votre jardin quand vous étiez petit.

Iruka se redressa, surpris que le gamin se soit souvenu de ce détail.

Lors l'incident avec Mizuki quelques mois plus tôt, Naruto avait été secoué d'apprendre que non seulement son sensei était orphelin comme lui, mais qu'en plus ses parents étaient morts à cause d'un _monstre_ caché à l'intérieur de son corps. L'enfant avait passé un certain temps à ruminer la chose avant d'oser en parler avec Iruka. Le chuunin lui avait répété ce qu'il lui avait déjà affirmé ce jour-là : Naruto n'était pas le démon-renard et il ne le tenait pas pour responsable de la mort de ses parents. Au contraire, Iruka avait beaucoup d'estime et d'affection pour le jeune garçon. Naruto avait posé des questions sur ses parents et Iruka lui avait raconté quelques uns de ses souvenirs de famille, évoquant, entres autres, la passion de sa mère pour les plantes.

Il sourit à Naruto.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout débile. C'était même une très bonne idée. J'aime beaucoup ce palmier-chakra... (Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina à nouveau comme un soleil)... Mais à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu évites d'entrer par effraction dans mon appartement, même si c'est pour me faire une surprise !

Le ton était faussement sévère et le petit blond éclata de rire en promettant de ne pas recommencer.

Comme l'heure tournait, Iruka se sépara à regret du garçon pour aller retrouver les autres terreurs qui l'attendaient dans sa salle de classe.

* * *

VENDREDI – 14h07

\- Iruka-sensei ?

\- Oui, Konohamaru ?

\- C'est vrai que lors d'une mission, un genin peut se retrouver dans la merde de pigeon ?

Le chuunin cligna bêtement des yeux pendant que des gloussements amusés traversaient la salle. À huit ans, il n'y a rien de plus drôle qu'un gros mot. Iruka plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

\- D'abord, on ne dit pas « merde », et ensuite d'où vient cette question absurde ?

\- Oh, rien, fit le petit Sarutobi d'un air angélique. C'était juste comme ça...

Le professeur roula des yeux. _Et puis quoi encore ?_ Il se demandait toutefois comment Konohamaru pouvait _déjà_ être au courant alors que Naruto venait tout juste de rentrer ? _À croire que les nouvelles vont vite quand ça concerne les déjections de volatiles._

\- Dites, Sensei ? intervint Reiko. Qu'est-on dit, alors, si on a pas le droit de dire « merde de pigeon » ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, il y eut une volée d'exclamations à travers la classe : « Caca ! », « Crotte ! », « Moi, je préfère dire Chiasse. ». C'était à celui qui crierait le plus fort. Heureusement, Iruka avait une voix de stentor. Non sans difficultés, il parvint à rétablir un calme relatif dans la salle, mais face à un tel sujet de discussion, le chuunin n'était pas au bout de ses **peines**.

\- Comment on fait si tous les mots sont interdits ?

Iruka se massa le front.

\- Et bien, on peut employer les termes « excréments », ou « fiente » quand il s'agit d'oiseaux...

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Déféquer » ? demanda Takaharu.

Iruka soupira, espérant secrètement que lorsqu'on demanderait aux enfants ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui à l'école, ils ne parleraient pas _uniquement_ de la conversation sur le caca.

* * *

VENDREDI – 15h23

\- Enfin, c'est une simple question de mathématiques, s'exaspéra Iruka. Katsuro, tu as dix bonbons. Ton voisin t'en voles deux. Combien t'en restes-t-il ?

\- Dix, et un cadavre, répondit le garçon, mortellement sérieux.

Le chuunin se figea. Ne jamais s'interposer entre un membre du Clan Akimichi et sa nourriture.

 _Règle élémentaire._

* * *

VENDREDI – 15h58

\- Makura ?

La petite fille était affalée sur son bureau, la tête dans le creux de son coude posé sur la table, ses longs cheveux roux serpentant au milieu des crayons. Son autre bras pendait dans le vide, un stylo serré entre les doigts, dont l'encre noire coulait goutte à goutte sur le sol, formant une tâche grandissante.

\- _Makura ?!_

Les autres élèves assistaient à la scène, les yeux brillants, serrant leurs mains fébriles en retenant un sourire impatient. Iruka avait vaguement conscience de jouer leur jeu, mais il était trop furieux contre son élève pour y faire attention. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de la fillette : ses parents affirmaient qu'elle faisait des nuits complètes, les médecins certifiaient qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucune maladie ou trouble du sommeil, elle-même confirmait qu'elle allait très bien.

\- _MAKURA ?!_

La gamine tressaillit, lâcha son stylo qui rebondit par terre en projetant un peu plus d'encre sur le sol, et se redressa lentement, les yeux embués de sommeil. Au bout d'un instant, elle réalisa que son sensei lui faisait face, les poings sur les hanches et l'air pas content du tout.

\- Euh... Les trois principales techniques de dissimulation sont le _Henge no jutsu_ , la feinte par les ombres et la double duplicité.

\- C'est exact, mais nous sommes en train de corriger le devoir de calcul de trajectoire de shiruken.

Iruka ne savait pas ce qui était le plus déroutant : qu'elle soit capable de donner les trois principales techniques de dissimulation alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé cette partie du programme, ou bien qu'elle passât les cinq minutes qui suivirent à chercher son stylo qui bavait toujours sur le sol, à côté de ses pieds.

Et quand on lui demandait _pourquoi_ elle s'endormait toujours en classe (et nulle part ailleurs, ni chez elle, ni au parc, ni à la bibliothèque... seulement en classe), elle se contentait de hausser les épaules. Iruka ne savait jamais comment le prendre.

* * *

VENDREDI – 17h00

La silhouette de Katsuro disparut par l'embrasure de la porte et Iruka se retrouva enfin seul. Il tira sa chaise, s'affala dessus et laissa échapper un long, profond et interminable soupir. Il aimait les enfants, vraiment. Sinon il ne serait pas devenu professeur. Mais parfois, il avait juste envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur les autres. Ou de les balancer un à un par la fenêtre pour voir qui tombait le plus vite.

Le chuunin jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de devoirs qui trônait sur son bureau et qui attendait d'être corrigée. Il soupira à nouveau. L'école était peut-être terminée, mais sa journée à lui n'était pas finie pour autant. Sans oublier qu'il devait encore se présenter au Bureau des Missions dans une heure, où il serait de garde jusqu'au soir. Il regarda à nouveau la pile de copies. Une heure. Il pouvait en profiter pour avancer ses corrections.

Un autre jour, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

Aujourd'hui, il leva les jambes, croisa négligemment les pieds sur son bureau, s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

* * *

VENDREDI – 18h02

Lorsque Umino Iruka entra dans le Bureau des Missions, il avait encore l'esprit embrumé du rêve qu'il avait fait pendant sa sieste inopinée. Il ne se souvenait jamais parfaitement de ses rêves, seuls quelques morceaux épars lui revenaient de façon sporadique au réveil. Là, il se remémorait une volée de pigeons nichant dans son nouveau palmier-chakra et un ninja haut-gradé – impossible de se rappeler qui, mais il craignait que ce ne soit le Sandaime – qui faisait une démonstration publique du Oiroke no Jutsu... Il frissonna devant cette image mentale dérangeante.

Il devrait arrêter les siestes improvisées.

Bizarrement, il pensa à la petite Makura et se demanda si elle aussi faisait des rêves étranges pendant ses siestes. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle dormait autant en classe...

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Iruka se figea en découvrant l'agitation folle qui régnait dans la Salle des Missions. Les trois bureaux qui faisaient face à l'accueil étaient recouverts de rapports de mission, scellés ou à moitié déroulés, et les chuunins de garde courraient dans tous les sens, les bras pleins de documents. Un groupe de jounins impatients faisait la queue devant le bureau le moins encombré tandis qu'Izumo – qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs – s'efforçait de réceptionner les nouveaux rapports.

\- Ah, Iruka tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Kotetsu en déchargeant brusquement une pile de rouleaux dans les bras du professeur. Amènes-ça à la section D !

\- Euh ok... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, lança-t-il avant de replonger dans la mêlée.

Iruka, un brin perplexe, resserra sa prise sur les rouleaux et s'efforça de rejoindre la section D sans rien perdre de son chargement. Pas une mince affaire, entre les gestes agacés des jounins, la course effrénée des chuunins, et les rouleaux tombés par terre qui n'attendaient qu'un ninja assez étourdi pour leur marcher dessus. Il parvint finalement à destination et commença à ranger les rapports de missions, remarquant que beaucoup d'étagères avaient été vidés à la va-vite – ce qui expliquait le foutoir qui encombrait les tables d'accueil.

Deux des rapports que Kotetsu lui avait remis n'avaient rien à faire dans la section D. Il les garda donc de côté et rejoignit les autres pour aider au rangement. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les jounins venus rendre leurs rapports étaient repartis et la tension descendit d'un cran dans le Bureau des Missions. Il y avait encore une quantité effarante de rouleaux éparpillés un peu partout – sur les chaises, sous les tables, contre les étagères – mais la sensation de panique s'était envolée. Les chuunins s'organisèrent pour faciliter le rangement.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques ? lança Iruka à Kotetsu en empilant des rouleaux dans le creux de son coude.

En écoutant ses collègues râler et pester contres ces « abrutis de scientifiques qui se croient tout permis », le professeur avait compris que les gars du Département Recherche et Savoir étaient à l'origine de tout ce chaos, mais il ne connaissait pas les détails de l'histoire.

\- Tss. Il y a une heure, les grosses têtes du R&S ont débarqué et ont commencé à farfouiller dans nos dossiers. Ils cherchaient _un certain type de rapport_... Izumo, toujours poli, a proposé de les aider, mais ils l'ont envoyé paître. Soi-disant qu'on est pas habilités à savoir ce qu'ils cherchent...

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde. Nous réceptionnons et classons ces rapports tous les jours. Nous savons parfaitement ce qu'ils contiennent. Et comment ils sont rangés. De plus, les rapports spéciaux ou classés top secret ne passent même pas par ici.

\- J'sais bien. C'est ce qu'on leur a expliqué. Mais ils ont rien voulu savoir.

Les deux chuunins, les bras lourdement chargés, se dirigèrent vers la section A. Kotetsu lui raconta comment les scientifiques avaient commencé à fouiller dans les rayonnages, allant jusqu'à vider complètement certaines étagères, tandis que les chuunins s'efforçaient de limiter les dégâts. À un certain moment, Kotetsu s'était emporté et la situation avait faillit dégénérer. Finalement, les gars du R&S avaient fini par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient – quoique cela puisse être – et étaient repartis en emportant trois malheureux rouleaux... et en laissant derrière eux le chantier qu'Iruka avait découvert à son arrivée.

\- Et tu sais pas l'pire, continua Kotetsu. Voilà qu'au moment de partir, l'un d'eux, un grand ponte vu son air pédant et supérieur, se tourne vers nous et nous fait la grande **annonce** : les pauvres chuunins stupides que nous sommes devrions sérieusement ré-organiser tout notre système de classement des rapports, pour faciliter les futures recherches de leur Département !

Le chuunin avait pris une voix hautaine et méprisante, caricaturant le scientifique qui leur avait fait la morale.

\- C'est surréaliste ! s'exclama Iruka. On utilise le même système de classement depuis des années, ça a toujours très bien fonctionné, et chacun des chuunins en poste ici sait parfaitement où trouver n'importe quel rapport. Il leur suffisait de demander !

\- C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, l'ami. Surtout quand on doit passer derrière eux pour ranger le bordel qu'ils venus foutre _chez nous_...

Ils passèrent un moment à râler après les scientifiques, tout en finissant de ranger les rouleaux. Il était dix-neuf heures passées lorsque tout fut remis en ordre. Un flux régulier de shinobi défila les deux heures suivantes, avec son lot de rapports incomplets ou mal remplis, de ninjas désagréables et malpolis, de mauvaise foi et déni de bonne volonté.

La routine habituelle.

Puis le rythme ralentit. Kotetsu et Gunjo ayant terminé leur garde, s'en allèrent, et Iruka resta en compagnie d'Izumo, sentant la fatigue commencer à tomber sur ses épaules.

* * *

VENDREDI – 23h22

Iruka haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'il vit Hatake Kakashi se présenter devant son bureau, un rapport de mission à la main. Le jounin le toisa.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, pas du tout, se reprit Iruka. Je pensais juste que vous aviez déjà rendu votre rapport, vu que vous êtes rentrés de mission tôt ce matin...

Le chuunin déglutit, était-il vraiment en train de faire la morale à un jounin d'élite sur les délais de remise de rapport ? Il passait trop de temps avec des enfants de moins de dix ans. A tous les coups, il allait se prendre un retour d'ascenseur.

\- Maah... La voisine m'a demandé de l'aider à porter ses courses. C'est une vieille dame avec des problèmes de dos et sa maison est pleine de courants d'airs. Elle m'a tenue occupé toute la journée.

Les sourcils d'Iruka se froncèrent à nouveau et il dévisagea le ninja une seconde.

\- Vous savez... Même un gamin de huit ans a de meilleures excuses que ça...

Kakashi éclata de rire en déposant son rapport sur la table, s'attirant le regard d'Izumo et d'un autre ninja, au bureau voisin.

\- Vous êtes drôle, Iruka-sensei.

Le jeune professeur le regarda quitter la Salle des Missions, un peu perplexe. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au rapport de l'équipe sept. Il lui suffit de lire la première page en diagonale pour comprendre où Naruto avait appris l'expression « merde de pigeon ». Iruka leva les yeux au ciel, Naruto était pas sorti de l' **auberge** , avec un jounin-sensei pareil.

La fin de la soirée fut étonnamment calme et le jeune homme commençait à piquer du nez sur sa table lorsque Iwashi vint prendre la relève. À partir de minuit, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul chuunin de garde, aussi Iruka et Izumo souhaitèrent bon courage à leur collègue, qui écopait du créneau le plus contraignant du Bureau.

Épuisé par cette journée dont il avait cru ne jamais voir le bout, Iruka se traîna jusqu'à son appartement, enjamba la fougère dans l'entrée, se faufila sous le palmier-chakra, abandonna ses chaussures contre la porte de sa chambre et plongea tout habillé dans son lit. Son esprit fatigué remarqua distraitement que sa fougère était soudainement devenue très encombrante, que le palmier-chakra avait poussé drôlement vite et qu'il y avait, d'une façon générale, beaucoup plus de verdure dans son appartement que ce qu'il y avait habituellement.

Cet ensemble de détails intrigants faillit former une pensée cohérente, mais Iruka sombra dans un sommeil si profond qu'il s'apparentait presque à un coma.

* * *

SAMEDI – 2h47

Iruka fut réveillé par une odeur de jasmin. L'arôme chaud et fruité embaumait la pièce comme un parfum pesant. L'effluve avait dû apparaître progressivement et la senteur augmenter peu à peu pour finalement perturber son odorat ninja et le tirer du sommeil. Encore à moitié endormi, il tâtonna à l'aveugle pour allumer la lumière. Lorsqu'il trouva l'interrupteur, il se raidit en découvrant qu'une _jungle_ s'était invitée dans sa chambre.

Une jungle.

Il ne voyait pas d'autre mots pour décrire la masse végétale qui recouvrait ses murs et grimpait sur ses meubles. Du lierre courrait sur la porte et des lianes pendaient du plafond. Des racines s'entremêlaient aux pieds de sa commode, de petites fleurs aux pétales en triangle jetaient des éclaboussures rouges sur sa couverture. Un arbre avec de gros fruits ronds et bruns avait renversé sa lampe de chevet. Et par l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, il pouvait voir le palmier-chakra que Naruto lui avait offert, qui ce matin encore ne dépassait pas les soixante centimètres, et qui, à présent, _touchait le plafond..._

\- Yo !

La silhouette efflanquée de Hatake Kakashi apparut sur le seuil de sa chambre, masquant le palmier à la vue d'Iruka. Il tenait une machette à la main et son œil droit était plissé d'amusement.

\- Kakashi-san ? bredouilla le chuunin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh, juste un peu de ratiboisage nocturne.

\- Quoi ?

Iruka se leva, manqua de s'emmêler les pieds dans ses couvertures _fleuries_ et traversa la chambre pour rejoindre la pièce principale. Là, le jeune professeur découvrit avec effarement que l'invasion florale s'étendait à l'ensemble de son appartement. Il y en avait partout : des plantes grimpantes sur sa bibliothèque, des buissons recouvrant son bureau, un nénuphar nouvellement éclos dans son évier et des arbustes en tout genres se disputant le moindre espace disponible. De la mousse épaisse et duveteuse avait poussé sur son tapis de Suna et le palmier-chakra avait tellement grandit que son pot en terre cuite avait _explosé,_ répandant du terreau partout, et ses larges feuilles vertes et bleues frôlaient le plafond en diffusant une légère aura de chakra...

\- Du chakra... pensa Iruka à voix haute.

\- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, en effet, approuva Kakashi, à côté de lui. Apparemment, le palmier Seiki est le fruit d'une expérience de scientifiques shinobi du Pays du Bois. Ils sont parvenus, on ne sait comment à greffer du chakra sur l'arbre.

\- C'est assez intrigant, en fait...

Iruka sursauta à cette nouvelle voix et resta bouche-bée en voyant un ANBU émerger d'un rideau de branches et de feuilles, là ou se trouvait autrefois son frigo. L'homme les rejoignit à coups de machette savamment distribués, et s'approcha du palmier-chakra sur lequel il passa doucement la main. Le geste semblait presque affectueux.

\- La plante ne diffuse qu'une faible dose de chakra, expliqua-t-il d'une voix admirative. Si peu qu'on ne le détecte même pas si on ne sait pas quoi chercher. Mais suffisamment pour se transmettre aux autres plantes environnantes et provoquer leur croissance.

L'ANBU était probablement un ninja de type sensoriel, se dit Iruka. Il jeta un regard plat au palmier-chakra. Il ne savait si c'était à cause de l'heure tardive ou de la journée ahurissante qu'il avait eu, mais le chuunin n'était qu'à moitié surpris de voir que le cadeau ramené par Naruto avait transformé son appartement en forêt vierge.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas tant de plantes chez moi, fit remarquer Iruka. Juste une fougère et un bonzaï. Ça n'explique pas... « tout ça »

Il fit un geste englobant l'ampleur du phénomène végétal qui avait investit son appartement. L'ANBU tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea. Le chuunin se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant le masque de porcelaine au visage de chat parfaitement inexpressif.

\- En effet, Iruka-sensei, il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à comprendre sur le sujet, répondit finalement l'ANBU.

Kakashi se racla la gorge :

\- Et si nous nous mettions au travail ?

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Kakashi et son étrange acolyte prièrent Iruka de bien vouloir quitter son appartement le temps qu'ils « fassent le ménage » - pourquoi ne pas aller faire un petit tour dans la cour de l'immeuble ? proposa le jounin d'élite. Le chuunin, encore un peu endormi et sous le choc, acquiesça sans poser plus de questions. Il en était à un point où il ne demandait plus qu'à se laisser porter par les événements de plus en plus absurdes qui ponctuaient sa journée, du moment qu'il avait la possibilité de retourner dans son lit dans un avenir proche.

En descendant les escaliers, il croisa deux autres gardes ANBU. _Probablement des renforts._ Il se demanda pourquoi les services secrets de Konoha avaient été appelés pour gérer une bête invasion florale. Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de connaître la réponse à cette question.

Arrivé dans la cour, il trouva sa voisine de palier, Uwasa Tenka-san, installée sur le petit banc en pierre qui jouxtait le mur, et parfaitement réveillée malgré l'heure tardive. La vieille dame bondit dès qu'elle vit Iruka et commença à parler à toute vitesse : de ce _terrible_ phénomène avec les plantes, de _l'affreux_ remue-ménage provoqué par les jounins et les ANBU, de _l'horrible_ angoisse que cela allait provoquer dans le quartier. La jeune homme fit un sourire qui était plus une grimace, et écouta ses bavardages d'une oreille distraite.

Au milieu de ces lamentations éplorées, il apprit toutefois que les plantes avaient envahi jusqu'à l'appartement de sa voisine, et que c'est en voyant des feuilles de lierre passer sous sa porte que Uwasa-san avait alerté l'ANBU.

Iruka ne savait pas ce qui était le plus incroyable : qu'elle ait jugé bon d'appeler l'ANBU pour des feuilles de lierre, ou que l'ANBU se soit _effectivement_ déplacé pour des feuilles de lierre.

Heureusement, même si les raisons de leur présence demeuraient obscures, les gardes ANBU firent de l'excellent travail, et en moins d'une demi-heure les deux appartements touchés avaient été parfaitement remis en ordre – ce qui tenait de l'exploit vu la masse végétale dont il était question. Iruka s'esquiva avant que Uwasa ne l'épingle dans une autre conversation sans fin et se réfugia chez lui en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Il parcourut son appartement du regard, notant que sa fougère et son bonzaï – parfaitement taillés – étaient à leur place habituelle. Il ne se demanda même pas comment ils avaient échappé au « ratiboisage nocturne », il alla directement se coucher. Le chuunin s'effondra dans son lit mais resta les yeux grands ouverts. Malgré la fatigue, les pensées parasites se tortillaient dans son esprit : le palmier-chakra, les pigeons, le Oiroke, les rapports de missions...

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin s'endormir, Iruka sombra dans un sommeil agité, peuplé d'étranges rêves.

* * *

SAMEDI – 3h33

Hatake Kakashi sortit du Département Recherche et Savoir où les scientifiques s'extasiaient déjà devant le palmier Seiki. Il leva la tête et se dit que les étoiles étaient belles ce soir.

\- Cette découverte va probablement nous apporter beaucoup d'avantages, scientifiques et militaires, remarqua l'ANBU Chat, à côté de lui.

\- Mmhh...

\- Kakashi-senpai, vous saviez que le palmier ramené par Naruto avait été génétiquement modifié...

\- Oh, moi, les plantes... c'est pas tellement mon affaire, répondit le jounin d'une voix traînante avant de disparaître dans un courant d'air.

* * *

SAMEDI – 15h49

Lorsque Naruto apprit ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit, son cri résonna dans tout Konoha.

 _« Kakashi-sensei a OSÉ confisquer le cadeau d'Iruka-sensei ? »_


	2. Pendant ce temps, dans Konoha

**Note :** _La journée d'Umino Iruka_ ne devait être qu'un One-Shot. Mais la fin ayant suscité pas mal d'interrogations – et l'idée me trottant dans la tête par la même occasion – je me suis retrouvée à écrire une suite. Tellement longue que j'ai du la couper en au moins deux parties (peut-être trois, je suis pas encore fixée) pour pouvoir publier. Il y aura donc au total trois (ou quatre) chapitres.  
Qui aurait cru qu'un 'simple' palmier cacherait autant de choses ?

 **Note 2 :** Si le premier chapitre était assez léger et amusant, les deux qui suivent sont beaucoup plus sérieux, presque sombres par moment. Attention, voici la face cachée de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, dans Konoha...**

 _ **Petit rappel des faits :** Dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, Naruto dépose un drôle de palmier dans le salon d'Iruka._

VENDREDI – 7h16

Mizu Shirazu n'était pas du matin.

Comme cela lui arrivait parfois, elle s'était réveillée tôt, refusant obstinément de regarder le réveil pour voir le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant la pénible tâche qui consistait à se lever, préférant s'entortiller dans les draps en se rejouant la scène de la veille : en rentrant du travail, elle était passée devant l'un des terrains d'entraînement du village et avait eu tout le loisir d'observer un groupe de jeunes ninjas – torse-nus et en sueur – en plein exercice physique.

Elle se plaignait souvent à ses parents de vivre dans un village shinobi mais elle devait bien reconnaître certains avantages à la compagnie de beaux mâles rompus aux arts guerriers.

Ses béates rêveries furent brutalement interrompues par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. D'un geste rageur, elle éteignit l'instrument de malheur, renversant au passage bijoux et bibelots sur sa table de chevet. Avec un gémissement d'agonie, elle replongea dans ses oreillers, bien décidée à se rendormir. Le simple impératif à devoir se lever suffisait à engourdir son corps de fatigue. Elle n'avait aucun problème à quitter son lit les jours de congés. Mais la perspective du travail au restaurant de viande grillée la rendait amorphe.

\- Shirazu ! Ne traîne pas !

La chambre fut soudain inondée de lumière tandis que la voix sèche de sa mère résonnait à ses oreilles. La jeune fille grommela en rabattant la couverture sur son visage, plissant les yeux contre l'agression lumineuse.

Mais la couverture lui fut violemment arrachée.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Si tu arrives encore une fois en retard, Suiji va vraiment finir par te renvoyer !

Sa mère quitta la chambre dans un tourbillon de jupes. L'adolescente enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Un courant d'air frais traversa ses jambes découvertes et elle jeta un regard assassin à la fenêtre que sa mère avait eu la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir pour aérer, faisant entrer l'air froid du matin.

Avec un soupir de désespoir, Shirazu se résigna à se lever et à s'habiller.

Elle pouvait entendre sa mère s'affairer et marmonner dans le couloir. Son père était parti en mission depuis presque trois mois. Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'un chuunin doive s'absenter ainsi sur de longues périodes, mais après vingt ans de mariage, sa mère continuait à s'inquiéter, devenant chaque jour plus nerveuse, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Shirazu, qui camouflait alors sa propre inquiétude sous une nonchalance d'adolescente blasée.

\- Ton petit déjeuner est prêt !

\- Ça va, j'arrive...

La jeune fille se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et s'affala devant son bol de lait. Coude sur la table et tête appuyée contre sa main, elle mâchait mollement ses céréales tandis que sa mère nettoyait le plan de travail, rangeait la bouteille de lait, pliait ses torchons, classait ses pots à épices, vérifiait le contenu du frigo... _Une vraie psycho-maniaque..._

Sa mère n'avait jamais vraiment compris le mode de vie ninja. Elle avait suivi son époux à Konoha, juste après leur mariage mais ne s'intéressait pas tellement au monde shinobi. Shirazu, elle, avait grandit avec des enfants de ninja et de kunoichi, certains appartenant à de prestigieux Clans, et malgré son jeune âge, elle avait parfois une meilleure perception que sa mère de la vie dans un village caché. Elle avait été particulièrement secouée d'apprendre qu'elle ne possédait pas une once de chakra et ne pourrait jamais intégrer l'Académie de Konoha. Tandis que tous ses amis faisaient leurs classes pour devenir genins, elle avait rejoint une école civile qui comptait à peine une douzaine d'élèves. Et quelque part, elle en voulait un peu à sa mère, de n'être qu'une banale civile dans un univers de super guerriers de l'ombre.

Shirazu sursauta lorsque sa mère surgit derrière elle et empoigna ses cheveux pour refaire sa queue de cheval.

\- Maman ! se plaignit-t-elle.

Sans plus écouter les remontrances maternelles, elle souffla comme les adolescents savent si bien le faire, attrapa sa veste et sortit de la maison sans un regard ni un mot pour sa mère.

En remontant la petite allée de leur maison, elle enfila sa veste et se recoiffa en vitesse, maugréant contre sa mère et sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'elle travaille au restaurant de viande grillée, sous prétexte qu'elle devait apprendre la vie, les contraintes du travail et du monde adulte. _Conneries,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle passait son temps dans la graisse de viande, à faire le ménage et la plonge. Si c'était ça ses perspectives d'avenir civil, elle préférait encore se barrer. Elle s'imaginait souvent partir à l'aventure avec un sac sur le dos et des rêves pleins les poches. _Perspective nettement plus engageante..._

Elle actionna la poignée du portillon qui marquait l'entrée de la propriété.

En plus, ils habitaient à la périphérie du village et elle avait une bonne demi-heure de marche à faire matin et soir pour aller au restaurant, raison pour laquelle, à son grand malheur, elle était obligée de se lever aussi tôt.

Elle poussa le portillon qui buta contre un obstacle qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Elle râla et poussa plus fort. La voie se dégagea brutalement et elle trébucha par terre, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un visage encrassé. Shirazu pesta mentalement en songeant à son pantalon neuf qui allait sans doute être tâché, puis son regard se focalisa sur la tête en face d'elle. Pourquoi y avait-il quelqu'un par terre, juste devant sa maison ?

Puis elle réalisa que c'était du sang qui recouvrait son visage, que la personne était étrangement pâle, ne portait que tee-shirt et caleçon et qu'il ne bougeait absolument pas. Pas un frémissement, pas un battement de cils. Et son regard était vide, blanc, mort...

 _Mort..._

La jeune fille hoqueta et recula en battant des pieds, s'éloignant autant que possible du corps. De l'homme _mort_. Froid et immobile. La dépouille. Le _cadavre_. Là, juste en face d'elle.

Shirazu hurla.

* * *

VENDREDI – 10h28

La préparation du thé relevait du rituel sacré au yeux d'Uwasa Tenka. La vieille femme – elle n'avait plus aucun scrupule à se considérer comme 'vieille', elle avait quatre-vingt-deux ans et était fière de chacune de ses années – confectionnait son propre mélange, gardant jalousement sa recette secrète. Oh, bien des gens avaient tenté de lui soutirer des informations, des envieux comme le marchand d'aromates, des profiteurs comme cette garce du club de lecture, mais elle n'avait jamais rien lâché, pas même aux plus gentils, aux généreux, aux Amoureux du Thé, comme son voisin de palier, un instructeur de l'Académie, Umino Iruka.

Hé, Tenka avait été kunoichi dans le temps. Une sacré bonne kunoichi même. Certes, cela remontait un peu à présent, mais elle savait toujours garder un secret.

Elle mit sa préparation à infuser et sortit des gâteaux à la pâte d'amande qu'elle disposa sur la table de son salon. Elle attrapa deux tasses de son service à thé en porcelaine finement décorée, qu'elle plaça avec soin dans leurs coupelles assorties, à côté des petits gâteaux. Tenka vérifia l'infusion du thé et sourit en entendant toquer à la porte d'entrée. Elle déposa la théière au centre de la table et alla ouvrir.

\- Oh, Kakashi-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. Je ne t'attendais pas.

\- Uwasa-san, salua-t-il avec respect en s'inclinant devant elle.

\- Allons, ne reste pas dans l'entrée ! Tu tombes bien, je viens juste de faire du thé.

Sans lui laisser plus de temps pour exposer le but de sa visite, elle le traîna jusqu'au salon et le fit asseoir. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et entreprit de servir le thé. Le jeune homme resta silencieux en la regardant faire le service avec un soin minutieux – _on ne plaisante pas avec le Thé !_ Mais Tenka pouvait deviner un sourire amusé sous son masque.

Elle reposa la théière.

\- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas te voir si tôt, Kakashi-kun.

\- Pourtant, vous aviez prévu deux tasses de thé, remarqua-t-il, l'œil plissé.

Tenka fronça les sourcils d'un air impérieux.

\- Je prévois toujours une deuxième tasse quand je bois mon thé. Il serait indigne de recevoir un visiteur sans pouvoir lui offrir de thé.

 _Ce gamin n'espérait quand même pas l'avoir aussi facilement ?_

\- Naturellement.

Kakashi hocha humblement la tête, mais une lueur de malice brillait dans son œil. Il voyait clair dans son jeu aussi bien qu'elle voyait dans le sien. Tenka sourit. Les conversations avec de bons shinobis lui manquaient.

Bien entendu qu'elle savait qu'il allait venir. Elle avait même une idée assez précise de la raison de sa venue. Elle n'était peut-être plus qu'une vieille kunoichi ayant quitté depuis longtemps le service actif, mais elle avait toujours ses deux oreilles pour entendre. Et même si les grands noms du village imposaient le Secret, elle savait toujours ce qui se passait dans l'enceinte de Konoha. D'autant plus quand il s'agissait d'un ninja retrouvé mort et dépouillé aux aurores.

Ils discutèrent un peu de choses et d'autres, une conversation banale à pleurer où il fut question de ses problèmes de dos, des escaliers qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à monter quand elle revenait des courses, de l'isolation de son appartement qui laissait vraiment à désirer... bref autant de sujets sans intérêt destinés à flouer les éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Pas que Tenka craigne d'être sous écoute, mais Kakashi-kun enquêtait sur une éventuelle taupe dans leurs rangs et le meurtre de ce matin leur interdisait de prendre le moindre risque.

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'amène ? demanda finalement la vieille kunoichi.

\- Et bien, je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous aviez bien réceptionné le thé que je vous avais fait parvenir, Uwasa-san.

Évidemment, il n'était nullement question de thé, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autres signes pour se comprendre. Tenka avait surveillé la 'livraison du colis' durant la nuit et s'était assurée depuis qu'il reste à sa place.

\- Bien entendu, le paquet est arrivé tôt ce matin. Tout est en ordre.

\- Parfait. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une variété de thé très rare, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un ait le malheur d'y goûter avant vous.

\- Oh ne t'en fais, je ne laisserais jamais personne s'en approcher. Je n'hésite pas à partager un thé avec ceux que j'estime, mais mon meilleur thé, je le réserve à mon usage exclusif.

Kakashi hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Uwasa-san. Sous ses dehors de vieille dame diminuée se cachait toujours la redoutable kunoichi qu'elle avait été. Il avait simplement tenu à la mettre en garde suite au meurtre de ce matin. L'espion qu'ils recherchaient depuis un moment s'était enfin mis en mouvement. Les chances pour que l'ennemi trouve cet immeuble – et le fameux 'colis' – étaient minimes. Mais autant jouer la sécurité.

Le jounin se leva et prit congé. Il avait une taupe à débusquer.

* * *

VENDREDI – 12h39

Mizu Shirazu fixait l'assiette sale dans ses mains, sans vraiment la voir.

Le visage de l'homme mort dansait devant ses yeux. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Et même alors, il ne s'était écoulé qu'une poignée de minutes avant que sa mère ne la rejoigne, alertée par les cris, et ne l'éloigne du corps. Pourtant la jeune fille se souvenait de chaque détail du visage ensanglanté avec une précision presque chirurgicale. La ligne haute du front. Le bosselage du nez. Le pli de la joue écrasée contre les gravillons. La courbe du menton. L'angle de l'oreille entre deux mèches de cheveux.

 _C'est bizarre, les souvenirs._

Elle revoyait avec une acuité effarante la tâche de café sur le tee-shirt du mort, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le haut-gradé ninja et les ANBU étaient arrivés sur place. Elle visualisait parfaitement la bulle dans la flaque de sang près de la nuque brisée du corps, mais était incapable de dire comment elle avait fini à l'hôpital de Konoha, face à une membre de la cellule psychologique...

\- Hé, Shirazu, ne reste pas plantée là ! rouspéta Suiji.

L'adolescente sursauta et s'empressa de se remettre à la plonge, sous le regard mécontent de son patron. Il n'avait pas tellement apprécié de la voir débarquer au restaurant à midi passé, en plein milieu du coup de rush.

Alors, elle baissa la tête et frotta plus fort l'assiette sale qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Suiji ne savait rien du cadavre de ce matin. En fait, personne ne savait rien à ce sujet. _Top Secret._ C'est ce que le haut-gradé ninja lui avait dit ce matin, dans le petit jardin de sa maison, tandis que les ANBU emportaient le corps. Mais Shirazu n'avait pas compris sur le moment. Elle était encore sous le choc et le visage du ninja la mettait mal à l'aise, presque entièrement camouflé par son masque et son bandeau.

C'était la femme de la cellule psychologique qui lui avait expliqué, plus tard.

Si le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha restait vague et brumeux dans ses souvenirs, elle se rappelait de son arrivée et des quelques heures passées en compagnie de la médic-nin. Celle-ci avait une voix douce et posée, par ses mots calmes et rassurants, elle avait permis à Shirazu de respirer à nouveau, comme si l'adolescente était restée en apnée tout ce temps sans en avoir conscience.

Ayant à nouveau l'esprit clair, une foule de questions s'étaient bousculées aux lèvres de Shirazu, sur l'identité de l'homme et les circonstances de sa mort, mais la psychologue avait refusé de lui donner le moindre détail. Et le ton s'était fait plus ferme lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour en savoir plus. Shirazu avait vu la kunoichi prendre le dessus sur le médecin.

Elle ne devait rien révéler de cette affaire. À personne. Sous aucun prétexte. Elle pouvait revenir à l'hôpital si elle ressentait le besoin de se confier, on lui apporterait toute l'aide nécessaire. Mais aucune information ne devait filtrer en dehors de la salle médicale.

 _C'était une question de vie ou de mort. La sécurité et l'intégrité du Village étaient en jeu._

Et sa mère, dans la pièce voisine, avait eu droit au même discours.

Alors Shizaru avait fait la promesse solennelle de ne rien dire. Elle avait resserré sa queue de cheval, rassemblé son courage, et était allée au restaurant de viande grillée. Elle avait accepté le savon de Suiji pour son retard et s'était mise à la plonge.

Les mains dans l'eau savonneuse, au milieu des piles d'assiettes, la jeune fille se demanda si la médic-nin n'avait pas volontairement forcé le trait pour s'assurer de son silence. Si elle n'avait pas cherché à lui faire peur pour qu'elle tienne sa langue. _C'est probable_ , se dit-elle.

Mais, étrangement, Shirazu comprenait.

Les intérêts de Konoha passaient avant les états d'âme d'une civile adolescente.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'approuver, et elle appréciait encore moins. Mais elle comprenait. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une civile sans la moindre goutte de chakra, elle restait une habitante de Konoha. Elle avait vécu l'attaque de Kyûbi, même si elle n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque. Comme la plupart des civils, elle et sa mère avaient immédiatement été évacuées dans l'une des cachettes sécurisées du Village. Alors elle n'avait pas vu grand chose. Mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'attente angoissée et de l'inquiétude pesante, dans la cave bondée. Elle se rappelait les maisons détruites et les ruines désolées, là où avait eu lieu le combat.

Son père était un chuunin. Sa meilleure amie avait été promue genin deux ou trois ans plus tôt. Son ancienne nounou avait été kunoichi pendant la troisième guerre. Ses voisins étaient presque tous des ninjas. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle appartenait au monde shinobi.

Konoha était aussi _son_ village, même si elle était civile.

Alors elle ne comprenait peut-être pas grand chose aux techniques de chakra, aux alliances avec les autres villages, aux mystères ninjas en général, mais elle pouvait bien garder un secret, si lourd soit-il à porter, pour le bien de Konoha. Non ?

* * *

VENDREDI – 17h23

Chat atterrit en douceur sur l'épaisse branche d'un chêne et donna aussitôt une infime impulsion de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds, se propulsant à nouveau dans les airs. Il fila à travers les frondaisons, les feuilles légères glissant contre ses épaules dénudées, comme si elles s'écartaient sur son passage. Il s'élança d'un frêne à un peuplier noir, effleurant à peine l'écorce brune à chaque bond. Ils étaient presque arrivés à Konoha.

Le vent sifflait à travers les trous de son masque d'ANBU.

Il aimait courir dans les arbres. Le jeune homme percevait la présence discrète de chaque tronc alimenté de sève, la vie qui bruissait et qui chuchotait dans la forêt au rythme lent et calme des hêtres, bouleaux et ormes.

La présence de Singe, à ses côtés, l'accompagnait comme une ombre silencieuse. Il était de ces coéquipiers que l'on connaît si bien qu'ils semblent être une extension de nous-même. Aussi, lorsque le rythme de sa course ralentit, Chat ne se retourna pas. Il bondit vers les hauteurs, se camouflant dans les feuilles d'un noyer tandis que Singe, plus bas, s'immobilisait totalement. Aux aguets, perché sur la branche d'un chêne, l'ANBU au masque de primate se laissa soudain tomber en arrière, évitant ainsi une volée de senbons qui se ficha dans l'écorce.

Malgré l'envie d'aider son camarade, Chat ne bougea pas immédiatement, attentif au moindre signe. Il repéra deux silhouettes dans les arbres, qui se précipitaient vers le point de chute de Singe. _Qui pouvait bien les attaquer aussi près de Konoha ?_ Il attendit quelques secondes de plus, mais comme il n'y avait pas de mouvement, il redescendit doucement, se guidant aux bruits de l'affrontement qui opposait déjà son équipier et les deux ennemis.

Impacts de kunaï et sifflements d'armes de jets.

Les préliminaires. Sonder l'adversaire pour savoir à qui on a affaire avant de lancer la véritable offensive, à coup de jutsu et de techniques secrètes.

Toujours soigneusement dissimulé dans les branches, Chat observa les deux ennemis et reconnut l'insigne du Pays du Bois. Le premier était grand et élancé, le visage allongé, les cheveux bruns. Il arrosait Singe de senbons avec une précision mortelle. Ses aiguilles étaient possiblement empoisonnées, au vu des lourdes sacoches accrochées à sa taille. Le second était plus petit et trapu, nez tordu et cheveux gris coupés à ras, il était plus âgé. Il lançait ses shirukens avec un certain talent, et les deux ninjas acculaient peu à peu Singe.

Chat hésita.

Shinobi entraîné et ANBU depuis plus de vingt ans, Singe était parfaitement apte à se défendre. Cependant, le feu nourri auquel il était soumis finirait par percer sa garde. Il ne pourrait pas rester en position défensive longtemps.

Mais la tactique ennemie était incohérente. Ils devaient bien se douter que Singe n'était pas seul – surtout à proximité du Village. Pourtant les deux ennemis concentraient leurs attaques sur l'ANBU de Konoha sans se soucier de leurs arrières.

Conclusion, un troisième larron les couvraient.

Sans plus attendre, Chat oublia son coéquipier et ferma les yeux. La rumeur voulait que Senju Hashirama, dans le temps, pouvait _parler_ avec les arbres. Histoire vraie ou fantasme illusoire, Chat en était, lui, parfaitement incapable. Mais, en se concentrant, il pouvait _sentir_. La sève qui coulait lentement sous l'écorce. Les branches qui craquaient sous leur propre poids. Les feuilles qui glissaient sous la brise. Ou sous le souffle rythmé d'une respiration humaine.

Chat se permit un faible sourire. Il était chanceux, cette astuce sensorielle ne fonctionnait pas toujours. Il quitta son poste.

Le troisième larron était une kunoichi, cheveux blonds en chignon, cicatrice sur le menton. Le symbole d'un clan cerclait son bras gauche. Chat ne reconnut pas la marque mais en déduisit qu'elle utilisait une technique spéciale. Logique alors qu'elle soit restée en retrait au début de l'attaque, attendant son heure pour achever l'adversaire.

Le jeune homme se glissa à terre, au pied de l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée, et exécuta une série de signes avant de poser les mains à plat sur le sol. Un grondement résonna à ses oreilles, et la terre s'affaissa brutalement, déracinant le vieux chêne qui tomba en avant, emportant avec lui la kunoichi ennemie. Chat bondit aussitôt, sa lame dégainée. La femme contra avec son propre sabre, dans un fracas métallique. Elle était douée.

Douée, mais empêtrée dans les branches. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Chat enchaîna les attaques. Coup droit. Feinte. Estoc. Aucun répit.

Mais elle répliquait à chaque fois. Suite à un astucieux enchaînement, elle glissa sa lame contre le masque de Chat, manquant de le détacher. Déstabilisé à l'idée de découvrir son visage, le jeune homme bondit en arrière. Pensant que la kunoichi allait profiter de ce répit pour s'extirper de sa prison de branchages, il lança deux kunais qu'elle se contenta de dévier avec sa lame. Les pieds toujours piégés dans l'arbre, l'ennemie enchaîna une série de signes. Chat étouffa un juron. _Elle se fiche bien d'être immobilisée si elle peut utiliser ses techniques._

L'ANBU rengaina son sabre.

Fin des préliminaires.

La femme du Bois effectua un dernier signe. Des piliers de terre jaillirent du sol et se ruèrent sur Chat qui explosa en copeaux de bois sous l'impact. La kunoichi eut un moment d'arrêt en contemplant les vestiges du clone. Le véritable ANBU surgit derrière elle, kunai à la main et visant la nuque. Elle se retourna au dernier moment et fut gravement blessée à l'épaule droite.

Chat sortit un deuxième kunai mais malgré sa blessure, l'ennemie signa à nouveau et les piliers de terre filèrent vers le jeune homme dans un grondement menaçant. Il contra en élevant un bouclier de bois autour de lui, dont il se servit ensuite pour repousser la terre de son adversaire.

\- C'est toi ! grinça-t-elle. L'utilisateur du Mokuton.

Elle esquissa un geste pour se jeter sur lui mais fut incapable de bouger. Baissant les yeux, elle réalisa que les branches de l'arbre, où elle était empêtrée depuis le début du combat, entravaient solidement ses jambes. La kunoichi tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte acérée du bois, mais en vain. Le ninja de Konoha avait profité de sa position pour la piéger efficacement. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux.

L'ANBU l'observa brièvement. _Était-il la cible de cette attaque ? Le Pays du Bois cherchait-il par cette offensive insensée à s'emparer de la capacité à maîtriser le bois ? Il était suicidaire de s'en prendre à un ANBU en étant si proche de Konoha..._

La femme profita de sa brève distraction pour signer à nouveau. Chat prépara un nouveau bouclier de bois pour la contrer, mais des gerbes d'eau jaillirent de nulle part et le frappèrent de plein fouet. Presque assommé par le choc, il fut emporté plusieurs mètres plus loin par les flots déchaînés. _Elle maîtrise le Doton_ et _le Suiton !_ La combinaison était assez rare et pouvait expliquer son intérêt pour la maîtrise du bois, qui résultait elle-même de la Terre et de l'Eau.

Signant à son tour, Chat stoppa le courant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir pour poursuivre la lutte, il entendit une suite de sifflements aigus.

Un signal de Singe.

Il avait du revenir près du lieu de l'embuscade. Son équipier ne l'aurait pas appelé sans raison valable. Il devait être en difficulté. Chat jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Il faudrait un peu de temps à la kunoichi pour se libérer de ses entraves en bois. Ça lui laissait une marge de manœuvre. Il remonta dans les arbres et ne tarda pas retrouver Singe et les deux ninjas du Bois. D'un regard, il jugea la situation.

Les fils tendus entre les arbres pour limiter les mouvements de Singe. Les notes explosives disséminées aux points stratégiques. Le piège était presque parfait, mais les deux shinobis du Bois étaient épuisés et salement blessés. Singe leur avait donné du fil à retordre, même s'il était à présent acculé dans leur traquenard.

Du haut de son perchoir dans les arbres, Chat lança deux kunais, tranchant certains fils et désamorçant une partie du piège. En même temps, il se laissa tomber sur l'un des ennemis – le grand brun – et roula au sol avec lui. Ils échangèrent quelques coups et Chat se dégagea le temps de faire de rapides signes, emprisonnant la cheville droite de son adversaire dans la terre. Il enchaîna un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire et une clef de bras pour immobiliser l'homme. L'ANBU attrapa un kunai et lui trancha la gorge.

De son côté Singe était aux prises avec le deuxième homme – le petit trapu – mais il ne semblait pas en difficulté imminente.

Chat n'oubliait pas la kunoichi. Il fit volte-face, décidé à la retrouver, mais se figea en découvrant l'enfer qui fonçait droit sur eux. Une avalanche de terre et une immense vague d'eau associées dans un cataclysme dévastateur. L'ANBU éleva une barrière de bois tout en sachant que ce serait pas suffisant pour stopper le déluge. Il ne savait pas où en était son équipier :

\- Singe ! Mets-toi à l'abri ! hurla-t-il.

Avec un peu de chance, son camarade aurait le temps de se réfugier dans un arbre. Chat ne pourrait stopper qu'une partie du déferlement de terre et d'eau. Il n'était pas certain de s'en tirer mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Un claquement résonna en hauteur et le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir qu'un shinobi se dressait au sommet de son mur de bois.

Un ANBU de Konoha au masque de Bouc. Les renforts.

Le nouveau venu signa et lança une forte décharge de foudre sur le déluge provoqué par la kunoichi du Bois.

\- Assures-toi que ta barrière tienne le coup ! cria Singe en passant à côté de lui.

Le masque de primate escalada prestement le mur pour rejoindre Bouc et lança une puissante attaque de Vent, qui se mêla à la Foudre et fit des ravages. Chat serra les dents et infusa ses dernières réserves de chakra dans sa barrière de bois, tandis que les éléments se déchaînaient de l'autre côté. Son mur était le seul rempart qu'ils avaient, le support depuis lequel Bouc et Singe pouvaient contrôler leurs techniques.

Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. La mission qu'ils venaient d'achever avait déjà bien entamé leurs réserves d'énergie, à Singe et à lui. Cette attaque surprise, alors qu'ils arrivaient tout juste à Konoha, tombait mal. Le jeune homme appuya plus fort ses mains sur le bois, sentant les fibres végétales vibrer sous le flux de chakra qu'il projetait à l'intérieur pour les renforcer.

Tenir bon. Ne rien lâcher. Pour les siens. _Pour Konoha._

La pression exercée contre sa barrière finit par décroître et Chat relâcha son effort. Singe et Bouc sautèrent à ses côtés, et il fit disparaître son mur, laissant apparaître une large zone de forêt entièrement dévastée. Des flaques d'eau boueuse clapotaient au pied de monticules de terre brûlée par la foudre. Un tronc déraciné avait creusé une profonde tranchée dans le sol, près d'un enchevêtrement de branches brisées.

Chat resta bouche-bée devant ce spectacle de désolation. Avait-il à ce point énervé la kunoichi pour qu'elle provoque pareil désastre ?

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu y prêter attention, deux silhouettes qu'il reconnut vite apparurent devant eux. Renard et Corbeau, deux ANBU avec lesquels il avait déjà fait équipe par le passé.

\- Où est l'ennemi ? demanda Corbeau, allant droit au but.

\- L'attaque est venue du nord, indiqua aussitôt Chat. Une kunoichi du Pays du Bois. Niveau Jounin. Elle maîtrise le Doton _et_ le Suiton. Je l'ai blessée à l'épaule droite, mais elle peut encore signer.

Corbeau adressa un geste à Bouc et ils partirent tous les deux vers le nord. Renard se tourna vers les deux ANBU restants.

\- Vous êtes blessés ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis a court de chakra, sinon ça va, dit Chat.

\- Idem, répondit Singe. Plus quelques plaies. Et je crois que j'ai l'épaule déboîtée. Et peut-être une ou deux côtes pétées.

Il frémit en se tenant le bras gauche, qui pendait inerte contre son flan.

\- Donne-lui les premiers soins. Je me charge du prisonnier, décida Renard.

Chat se retourna avec surprise, avisant le ninja du Bois avec lequel Singe s'était battu, le petit trapu, l'air mal en point et sommairement attaché à un arbre.

\- Bien joué, lança-t-il à son coéquipier, alors que Renard s'approchait du captif, et que lui-même examinait les blessures de Singe.

* * *

VENDREDI – 18h46

Chat referma la porte et remonta lentement le couloir du QG.

Il venait tout juste de finir son rapport. Remettre le rouleau concernant la mission effectuée avec Singe avait été assez rapide. Faire le compte-rendu oral de l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi au retour avait pris bien plus de temps. Ses supérieurs avaient posé de nombreuses questions. Ils semblaient préoccupés même si, en bons ninjas, ils le cachaient parfaitement. Mais Chat était un ANBU. Il avait été formé pour déceler les secrets.

Et il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette attaque du Pays du Bois. Envoyer seulement trois ninjas, si puissants soient-ils, pour une embuscade aux portes d'un village ennemi... cela n'avait aucun sens. L'un d'eux était mort des mains de Chat, le deuxième, fait prisonnier, avait été confié aux bons soins de Morino Ibiki, du Département Torture et Interrogatoire, et la troisième s'était enfuie aussitôt son attaque combinée lancée. Bref, un fiasco total du point de vue du Bois.

Sauf si l'attaque cachait autre chose...

Arrivé aux vestiaires, il fila droit aux douches, désertes à cette heure-ci. Il croisa son reflet dans un miroir au dessus d'un lavabo. Le masque félin était couvert de poussière, l'oreille droite était légèrement ébréchée et une tâche de sang ornait la joue gauche.

Chat ôta le masque et le posa délicatement sur le rebord du lavabo.

Tenzô observa son visage dans la glace et se trouva une sale tête. Il avait les traits tirés, et les cernes noires sous ses yeux assombrissaient son regard. La mission et l'embuscade sur le chemin du retour l'avaient épuisé et le vide laissé dans ses réserves de chakra engourdissaient chacun de ses muscles.

Le jeune homme était également inquiet pour Singe. Ce dernier avait perdu connaissance alors que Tenzô l'emmenait à l'hôpital. Les médic-nins assuraient qu'il se remettrait d'ici à quelques jours, que la perte de chakra, plus que ses blessures physiques, était responsable de son malaise. Mais les senbons empoisonnés retrouvés après l'attaque ne lui plaisaient pas. Bien entendu, les médecins en avaient été informés, mais certains poisons pouvaient être vicieux.

Le ninja se déshabilla en vitesse et se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche. L'eau chaude ruissela sur ses muscles tendus, emportant la poussière et le sang dans le siphon à ses pieds. Il s'attarda dans les sanitaires, profitant de la chaleur et du calme. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, la peau de ses doigts était toute fripée. Tenzô se sécha rapidement et enfila une tenue civile : pantalon noir et tee-shirt beige orné du symbole d'Uzushio. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui, avaler un morceau et dormir douze heures d'affilée. Au moins.

\- Ah, Tenzô, t'es là ! s'exclama Yûgao lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires. Deux blouses blanches te cherchent, ils sont dans le Hall.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Sa camarade haussa les épaules, l'air de dire _« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? »_. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et prit le couloir menant à l'armurerie.

Tenzô soupira, se demandant vaguement s'il y avait un moyen d'éviter les scientifiques du Département Recherche et Savoir. Il ne les aimait pas. Leur travail était nécessaire à Konoha, mais les blouses blanches étaient... des rats de laboratoire. Cela sonnait affreusement stéréotypé, mais était assez proche de la réalité. Peu habitués au travail de terrain, ils faisaient des merveilles dans leurs ateliers, mais ne comprenaient pas grand chose au quotidien de ninja.

Résigné à faire un détour, l'ANBU passa dans le Hall, où il trouva effectivement deux hommes d'âge mûr vêtus de la fameuse blouse. Et qui se précipitèrent vers lui, dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

\- Chat ! ANBU Chat !

\- Je ne suis pas service, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. C'est Tenzô.

Ils étaient encore dans le Hall alors il n'était pas vraiment _nécessaire_ de garder son identité secrète à l'intérieur des murs du QG des ANBU. Mais c'était une question de respect. Surtout venant qu'une personne extérieure aux services secrets. On n'appelait pas un ninja de repos par son code ANBU. Pas plus qu'on ne nommait un ANBU en service par son vrai prénom. C'était Kakashi-senpai qui avait insisté pour qu'il prenne le nom de Tenzô dans la vie civile. Afin que son existence ne se résume pas au masque de Chat.

\- Et puis, comment connaissez-vous mon nom de code ?

\- Hum, nous avons eu accès à votre dossier, Tenzô-san, reprit le plus grand, quelque peu refroidi par le rude accueil du shinobi.

Le jeune homme les dévisagea. Celui qui venait de parler était mince, ses bras paraissaient étrangement longs et il portait des lunettes rondes. Son acolyte était plus petit, sa bedaine tendait le tissu blanc de sa blouse et ses cheveux bruns en bataille tombaient devant ses yeux.

Le Département R&S pouvait avoir accès à certains des dossiers secrets de l'ANBU dans le cadre de leur travaux. Ce n'était pas surprenant outre-mesure, mais Tenzô ne voyait pas ce que les blouses blanches pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré. Je suis pressé...

\- Hum, et bien, nous voudrions quelques précisions sur un rapport de mission datant d'il y a trois mois, reprit Binoclard en agitant nerveusement un rouleau de parchemin sous son nez. Vous avez effectué une mission d'escorte en compagnie de deux chuunins, Fugen Kenshin et Hakumei Len. Mission qui vous a amené, vous et vos collègues, à traverser le Pays du Bois.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Nous avons recherché tous les rapports de moins de six mois concernant le Pays du Bois, affirma la blouse blanche d'un ton empressé.

Tenzô tiqua intérieurement. Pourquoi le R&S s'intéressait-il au Pays du Bois ? C'était aux ANBU et aux hommes de Morino Ibiki d'enquêter sur l'attaque de cet après-midi. Qu'est-ce que les blouses blanches avaient à voir là-dedans ?

\- Vous êtes drôlement efficaces, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Il détendit sa posture et afficha même un sourire avenant. Les deux scientifiques parurent rassurés de le voir de meilleure humeur.

\- L'attaque a eu lieu i peine trois heures, et vous êtes déjà sur le coup. Vous ne perdez pas de temps, continua-t-il, flatteur.

\- L'attaque ? répéta le petit chevelu, parlant pour la première fois. De quoi parlez-vous, Tenzô-san ?

 _Ils s'intéressent au Pays du Bois, mais ne savent rien de l'embuscade dans laquelle Singe et moi sommes tombés,_ comprit Tenzô. Son intuition était donc bonne. Il y avait autre chose caché derrière cette attaque absurde aux portes du village. Il ne croyait pas au hasard.

\- Rien d'important. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette mission d'escorte, dit-il en désignant le rouleau tenu par Binoclard. Pourquoi vous intéresser à une mission de rang C ?

\- Et bien, votre rapport est incomplet. Lors de votre passage dans le Pays du Bois, vous avez quitté le groupe d'escorte pendant près de douze heures, sans donner la moindre nouvelle. À votre retour, vous n'avez rien dit à vos camarades chuunins. Et votre rapport n'indique rien de plus à ce sujet. Douze heures, dans un Pays ennemi, où on ignore ce que vous avez fait...

\- Qu'êtes vous en train de sous-entendre ? demanda Tenzô d'une voix dure.

Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un regard inquiet. L'ANBU avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur. Le plus grand rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et bredouilla :

\- R-rien du tout ! Nous sommes seulement curieux de cette lacune et...

\- Et vous avez trouvé judicieux d'interroger un membre de l'ANBU sur ses agissements en mission, alors que vous ne connaissez pas les détails de l'affaire ?

\- Les d-détails de l'a-affaire ? répéta le petit chevelu – qui semblait doué pour faire de l'écho.

Tenzô soupira, agacé. Il ignorait si les blouses blanches remettaient vraiment son intégrité en doute ou s'ils étaient juste inconscients de la portée de leurs paroles. Ce qui ne valait guère mieux.

\- Ce rapport, reprit-il, vous l'avez trouvé au Bureau des Missions, je suppose ?

\- Euh... oui, c'est exact...

\- Il s'agit d'un rapport sans accréditation, que tout ninja peut consulter. Ne vous attendez pas à trouver grand chose dedans. J'ai rédigé un second rapport, spécial ANBU, qui contient _tous_ les détails de la mission.

Le regard des deux scientifique se fit intéressé.

\- Mais n'espérez pas le consulter sans l'autorisation expresse de Sandaime, acheva Tenzô.

Le grand à lunettes sembla hésiter. Il consulta son collègue du regard, mais la masse de cheveux de ce dernier le rendait peu expressif.

\- Nous aimerions ne pas perdre de temps en questions administratives... Hum, Tenzô-san, nous savons que vous avez été contacté par des ninjas du Bois au cours de cette miss...

\- Yo ! Vous visitez le QG des ANBU ?

Hatake Kakashi apparut soudain devant eux, semblant sortir de nulle part. Il posa une main affectueuse – mais ferme – sur l'épaule de Binoclard.

\- Vous devriez retourner au Labo du R&S, ajouta-t-il d'un air enthousiaste mais son œil droit était sévèrement arqué. Vous risquez d'attraper froid, dehors.

Le scientifique sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même.

\- Ah... Euh, Hatake-san... Vous savez, nous devons récolter le plus d'informations possible en vue de l'étude du 'spécimen'...

\- Raison de plus pour retourner au laboratoire. C'est dans un labo qu'on étudie, non ?

Le jounin avait l'air excessivement enjoué mais les deux blouses blanches ne s'y trompèrent pas. Le plus grand bafouilla des excuses que le petit chevelu s'empressa de répéter, et ils quittèrent tous les deux précipitamment le QG. Tenzô retint un sourire moqueur. Puis il se tourna vers son aîné, qui avait interrompu la partie pile au moment où les choses devenaient intéressantes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Kakashi-senpai... J'étais justement en train de les cuisiner.

\- On ne peut même pas appeler cela de la cuisine... les scientifiques sont incapables de garder un secret, soupira-t-il, désappointé.

\- Pourquoi le leur confier, alors ?

\- Pas ma décision.

Intéressant. Quelqu'un avait décidé de révéler le 'secret' (quel qu'il puisse être) au Département Recherche et Savoir, contre l'avis de l'un des meilleurs jounins de Konoha. Tenzô pouvait facilement en conclure que les plus hautes strates du village étaient impliquées. Et le Pays du Bois était au centre de l'affaire. L'embuscade de cet après-midi n'était définitivement pas un hasard.

\- Il faut que je te parles, dit Kakashi, soudain sérieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec le Pays du Bois ?

\- Pas ici.

Hatake lui fit signe de le suivre et Tenzô l'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent un peu puis s'installèrent sur un banc près du parc qui jouxtait la Stèle des Héros. Le jeune ANBU avait oublié sa fatigue et son irritation, sa curiosité attisée par le manège de son senpai. Kakashi était un adepte des mystères et des mises en scène, mais il semblait se méfier du QG des ANBU, qui était pourtant l'un des lieux les plus sûrs de tout Konoha.

Ils restèrent assis un moment en silence, mais Tenzô préféra attendre que son aîné prenne la parole en premier. Il ne l'avait pas amené ici pour rien. Enfin, il fallait l'espérer.

\- Il y a une taupe dans le Village, annonça calmement le jounin. Probablement infiltrée au sein des forces ANBU depuis plusieurs semaines.

Tenzô le fixa, stupéfait. Voilà qui avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer le culte du secret.

\- Des pistes sur son identité ?

\- Quelques unes.

\- Le Pays du Bois ?

Kakashi acquiesça.

\- Cela fait plus de sept ans que nos relations sont tendues avec eux. Mais la distance géographique entre nos deux Pays a toujours tempéré le conflit. Jusqu'à ces derniers mois en tout cas.

\- Ma mission d'escorte, comprit Tenzô, il y a trois mois. Nous avons traversé le Pays du Bois.

\- C'est exact. J'ai lu les rapports. Des shinobis du Bois t'ont approché et on essayé de te recruter. De faire de toi un agent double pour récolter des informations sur Konoha.

\- Comme le fait la taupe que vous recherchez actuellement, nota le jeune ANBU.

Il soulignait une évidence, mais il ne voulait pas de non-dit avec son senpai. Pas à ce sujet, en tout cas. Kakashi se tourna vers lui, l'air vaguement amusé.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de ton intégrité, Tenzô.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas un soupçon de plaisanterie derrière cette phrase, en lien avec son passé dans la Racine et une certaine mission, qui avait changé le cours de sa vie. Les deux hommes se souvenaient parfaitement de ce jour, où 'Kinoé' avait eu pour ordre d'assassiner le détendeur du Sharingan.

\- D'ailleurs, tu as finement joué sur ce coup-là, remarqua Kakashi. Faire croire aux ninjas du Bois que tu étais intéressé pour aller à la pêche aux informations, avant d'exécuter deux des trois shinobis qui t'avaient contacté. Joli score.

\- Mais je n'ai pas appris grand chose, en fin de compte. Ils ont juste laissé échapper que leurs chercheurs essayaient, sans succès, de greffer du chakra sur un organisme vivant qui en était à l'origine dépourvu.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, sentant l'ombre d'Orochimaru planer sur son dos. Le souvenir du sannin ne le quittait jamais totalement. _Grâce à lui_ , il était l'unique utilisateur du Mokuton, un avantage certain pour Konoha. _À cause de lui_ , il resterait sa vie entière un 'spécimen' de laboratoire.

\- Encore des fous furieux de l'expérimentation humaine... souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Kakashi ne fit aucune remarque, même s'il avait parfaitement entendu. La remarque ne lui était pas réellement adressé. Il reprit la parole après un temps de silence.

\- Hakumei Len a été retrouvé mort, tôt ce matin, dans l'enceinte du village.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Tenzô. C'était l'un des chuunins qui m'accompagnaient lors de cette mission d'escorte ! C'est l'œuvre de la taupe ?

\- Probablement. Le deuxième chuunin, Fugen Kenshin, vient d'être placé sous protection. Tu peux également en profiter si tu le souhaites.

\- Vous pensez que la taupe va s'en prendre aux autres membres de l'équipe d'escorte. Des représailles pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mois ?

\- C'est une possibilité. Et cela explique l'embuscade dont Singe et toi avez fait les frais en rentrant de votre mission. La taupe a probablement révélé votre itinéraire de retour à ses complices, qui vous sont tombés dessus avant que vous n'atteigniez Konoha.

Tenzô resta silencieux un moment. Il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable de la situation. Il avait seulement accompli son devoir. Et s'il n'avait pas tué les deux shinobis du Bois, à l'époque, c'est eux qui l'auraient tué en découvrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de trahir son Village et Konoha ne serait pas resté sans rien faire face à une telle provocation. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était l'étincelle mettant le feu aux poudres.

Il se releva.

\- Merci, mais je me passerais de la protection.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque.

\- Le prisonnier que vous avez fait est aux bons soins d'Ibiki, mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à parler. La taupe n'en restera pas là. La situation n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Je suis un ANBU de Konoha.

\- Je me doutais que tu réagirais ainsi. Sois prudent et garde l'œil ouvert !

Le jounin se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Kakashi-senpai ! Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que les gars du R&S ont à voir là-dedans ?

L'aîné ne réagit pas, continuant calmement d'avancer.

\- Quel est ce _'spécimen'_ qu'ils sont si impatients d'étudier ? continua Tenzô d'une voix très plate.

Hatake s'immobilisa. Il se tourna à demi et son kohai perçut une lueur indéchiffrable dans son œil droit. Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement.

\- Sandaime a mit fin à toutes les expérimentations humaines. Tu le sais bien, Tenzô.

* * *

 **Note :** Bon, ce chapitre pose peut-être plus de questions qu'il ne donne de réponses. Mais ça viendra, patience. La fin est quasiment terminée, je devrais normalement poster à la fin du mois d'Août.


	3. Un bon ANBU ne croit pas au hasard

**Note :** Voilà le troisième chapitre, qui apporte pas mal de réponses aux questions soulevées dans les deux précédents. Il y aura encore un épilogue pour clôturer définitivement cette histoire (qui aura été, au final, beaucoup plus longue et complexe que je ne l'avais imaginée au départ). Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Un bon ANBU ne croit pas au hasard...**

VENDREDI – 20h34

Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Tenzô ignorait quoi. Mais il le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose. Un détail, un indice, une particularité qui lui était passée sous le nez. Son instinct de ninja avait repéré une anomalie, _quelque chose,_ au cours de la journée. C'était important, ça aurait du lui crever les yeux, mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait une clef, juste là, à portée de main, qui pouvait résoudre certains mystères, il en avait la certitude. Mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

Et c'était terriblement frustrant.

Le jeune homme soupira et balança les restes de nikuman à emporter à la poubelle. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et jeta un regard vague par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel commençait à prendre les couleurs du crépuscule.

La fatigue de sa mission avec Singe et de l'embuscade flottait sur ses épaules. Il avait besoin de se reposer pour reconstituer ses réserves de chakra. Mais il savait déjà qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Trop de pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. La taupe infiltrée dans les rangs de l'ANBU, l'intérêt que le Pays du Bois semblait porter au Mokuton, ce ''spécimen'' évoqué par les blouses blanches et dont Kakashi-senpai refusait obstinément de parler.

Il pouvait comprendre que le jounin ne lui révèle pas tous les aspects de cette affaire d'espion. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, mais de sécurité. C'était une règle ANBU : _Moins de personnes en avaient connaissance et mieux le secret était gardé._ Même pour un ninja au-dessus de tout soupçons. Les meilleurs coéquipiers avaient toujours un ou deux secrets l'un envers l'autre. Alors Tenzô comprenait la réserve de Kakashi, surtout si les grandes têtes du Village avaient déjà fait fi de ses décisions pour mettre le R &S dans la confidence.

N'empêche, cette histoire de spécimen le travaillait. Surtout si on tenait compte des recherches du Pays du Bois pour greffer du chakra sur des organismes vivants.

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer les applications d'une telle découverte : recharger en un instant les réserves de chakra d'un shinobi épuisé. Transformer des civils incapables de se battre en ninjas bourrés de chakra. Des idées barbares et inhumaines, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que certains shinobis étaient prêts à tout pour obtenir un avantage stratégique sur les autres Villages. Bien sûr, Tenzô faisait confiance au Sandaime, à Kakashi, et à Konoha en général. Mais il savait aussi que la guerre change les hommes, et qu'il y aurait toujours des gens comme Danzô et Orochimaru dans le monde ninja.

Grognant, il se releva et sortit de chez lui. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. En remontant la rue, il croisa deux enfants qui courraient en riant. Ils chahutèrent un peu en dépassant Tenzô, leur rire résonnant dans les airs, puis ils se séparèrent en échangeant un signe de main.

Tenzô se figea.

 _Un signe de main discret, qu'il avait à peine entraperçu avant d'être distrait par autre chose._ Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Il remonta plusieurs heures en arrière, juste après l'attaque combinée de Doton et de Suiton qu'ils avaient subi. Bouc et Singe étaient descendus de son mur de bois. Tenzô avait fait disparaître sa barrière, révélant la forêt dévastée. Quelque chose avait alors attiré son attention. _Un mouvement. Sur sa droite._ Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder vraiment. Corbeau et Renard étaient arrivés à ce moment précis.

Le jeune homme inspira lentement et reconstitua la scène dans sa tête.

Était-ce vraiment arrivé, ou bien voyait-il des choses là où il n'y avait rien ?

 _Un mouvement sur sa droite. Un signe de la main. Exécuté par Bouc. Et au vu de la position des autres personnes présentes, adressé à..._

Tenzô rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

 _Au ninja du Bois que Singe avait fait prisonnier._

* * *

VENDREDI – 21h07

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Kakashi-senpai.

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve. Mais je suis certain de ce que j'avance.

Ils se trouvaient non loin des 'bureaux' du Département Torture et Interrogatoire. Le jounin surveillait de près les progrès de Morino Ibiki concernant le ninja du Bois fait prisonnier plus tôt dans la journée. Mais ce dernier était un tenace. Après plusieurs heures en tête à tête avec le chef du Département, il n'avait toujours rien dit, pas même son nom.

Un exploit. _Autant dire que Morino était déterminé à lui faire cracher ses molaires._

Le Pays du Bois n'avait pas envoyé le premier venu pour attaquer Konoha. Ce type était un dur à cuire, il ne serait pas facile à briser. Preuve supplémentaire, selon Tenzô, que les hommes du Bois ne cherchaient pas seulement une vengeance pour les événements survenus trois mois plus tôt. Il y avait _autre chose_ , mais il avait choisi de ne plus questionner Kakashi à ce sujet.

Du moins, pour le moment.

Pour l'heure, Tenzô voulait seulement le convaincre du bien-fondé de sa théorie.

\- Tu penses avoir vu Bouc échanger un signe codé avec le ninja du Bois qui est actuellement retenu dans ces bureaux, résuma son senpai en désignant le bâtiment dans son dos.

\- Je suis sûr que c'était un signe codé. Vu la position de Bouc et des autres ANBU, ce signe ne pouvait qu'être destiné au prisonnier. Mais j'en ignore la signification...

\- C'est un peu faible comme argumentation, surtout pour une accusation aussi grave.

\- Je sais, reconnut Tenzô. Mais il y a d'autres détails étranges qui m'ont interpellé. Bouc est intervenu pour contrer une puissante attaque ennemie, qui nous aurait salement touché, Singe et moi. Mais le ninja du Bois en aurait aussi fait les frais. Je pense que Bouc s'est interposé, non pour nous aider, mais pour protéger le prisonnier.

Kakashi fronça son sourcil.

\- C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence. Nous sommes formés pour mettre à jour complots et secrets, mais parfois le hasard est juste... un hasard.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit : _Un bon ANBU ne croit pas au hasard._ Bouc est arrivé le premier sur les lieux. Cinq bonnes minutes avant que Corbeau et Renard, pourtant postés à la Vigie la plus proche, n'arrivent. Je suis allé leur parler avant de venir vous voir Senpai. Ils ont détecté l'affrontement et se sont immédiatement mis en route. Ce n'est pas par eux que Bouc a pu prendre connaissance de l'attaque.

\- C'est... intriguant, en effet. Qu'a-t-il dit dans son rapport pour expliquer sa présence ?

\- Il n'a pas encore fait son rapport. Il est de garde sur l'enceinte du Village jusqu'à minuit.

Le jounin resta silencieux un moment. Il n'avait pas frémi, n'affichait aucune expression. Pourtant Tenzô eut la certitude que sa curiosité avait été éveillée. Il savait reconnaître un ninja aux aguets.

\- Je vois. Cela ne prouve pas que Bouc soit la taupe que nous recherchons, mais cela le rend... _intéressant_. Je vais aller discuter un peu avec lui, décida Kakashi. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Certainement. Mais il y a une dernière chose, Senpai.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Corbeau et Bouc sont tous les deux partis à la recherche de la kunoichi du Bois, mais ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée. Selon Corbeau, Bouc a plusieurs fois souligné le fait que toute recherche était inutile, que la kunoichi ennemie devait déjà être loin... et Corbeau a finit par se ranger à son avis. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour organiser une fouille complète de la forêt. Mais après coup, Corbeau a trouvé étrange que Bouc soit si enclin à abandonner la poursuite...

Tenzô crut deviner un rictus sous le masque de son aîné.

\- Tu ne laisses rien au hasard.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, l'affaire est grave. Je voulais être sûr des faits avant d'accuser un ANBU de trahison.

Le jounin hocha la tête.

\- Tu m'as convaincu. Allons le confronter.

* * *

VENDREDI – 21h37

Chat était perché dans les hautes frondaisons d'un chêne. Il avait avalé une pilule énergétique au moment de revêtir son uniforme ANBU, et il sentait une vague d'énergie nouvelle pulser dans chacun de ses muscles, chassant la fatigue et renouvelant son chakra. Le jeune homme en subirait le contre-coup plus tard, l'épuisement accumulé lui tomberait dessus tout d'un coup et il aurait alors besoin de véritablement dormir pour récupérer.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait retrouvé toute sa forme.

Kakashi se tenait à ses côtés, sa silhouette à peine visible dans la faible lumière du soir. À travers les feuilles qui les dissimulaient, ils observaient Bouc et son binôme, un ANBU au masque de Tigre, montant la garde sur l'enceinte Ouest du Village.

Ils discutaient à voix basse de la conduite à tenir. Le jounin souhaitait parler au suspect avant de songer à utiliser la force. Chat ne voulait pas le contredire mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne lâchait pas Bouc des yeux, observant sa posture et sa démarche, notant la présence du sabre dans son dos, de ses deux sacoches dorsales et de la pochette noué à sa cuisse droite. Et...

\- Senpai, il y a un reflet bizarre sur son masque.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais il y a quelque chose, affirma Chat.

On aurait dit un éclat de miroir, mais plus il se concentrait dessus et moins il parvenait à le voir. Cela se dérobait à son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne l'œil : il le percevait alors à nouveau, à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision. Le principe évoquait une technique de genjutsu.

Kakashi semblait avoir eu la même idée puisqu'il releva son bandeau frontal, dévoilant l'iris rouge du Sharingan. Le jounin se tendit légèrement.

\- Tu avais raison, Tenzô.

Il rabaissa lentement son bandeau sur son œil gauche.

\- Son masque est un faux. Il utilise une sorte de genjutsu, mais je n'avais jamais vu de technique comme celle-ci. Au lieu de tromper les sens d'une cible précise pour lui faire croire à une illusion, le jutsu agit sur le masque lui-même, qui prend alors l'apparence que l'observateur s'attend à voir.

\- Mais si il a infiltré l'ANBU depuis plusieurs semaines, comment se fait-il que personne n'ait rien remarqué ?

\- Le genjutsu agit sur le masque, ce qui le rend difficile à détecter. La technique est ingénieuse. L'espion se fait passer pour l'ANBU Bouc. Tout le monde s'attend donc à ce qu'il porte un masque-totem de bouc. Du coup, c'est précisément l'apparence que le jutsu donne au masque. En fait, plus l'espion rencontre de shinobis qui 'tombent dans le piège', plus le genjutsu se renforce.

\- Pourtant je l'ai percé à jour, remarqua Chat.

\- Parce que tu soupçonnais déjà Bouc. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose de suspect chez lui, du coup le jutsu a eu moins de prise sur toi. C'est pour ça que tu as perçu ce 'reflet'. Si tu te concentres, tu devrais voir au delà de l'illusion.

Le jeune homme se focalisa à nouveau sur l'imposteur. L'étrange reflet qu'il avait tant de mal à fixer auparavant lui semblait à présent briller comme un phare en pleine nuit. Puis le reflet disparut subitement et Chat sursauta en découvrant la véritable apparence du masque : c'était un vulgaire bout de bois grossièrement taillé qui n'avait pas la moindre ressemblance avec une tête de bouc. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt, il y avait vu un masque-totem tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. La technique était impressionnante.

\- Je me demande dans quelle mesure le fait que le masque soit en bois a pu t'aider à percer le genjutsu, murmura Kakashi d'une voix pensive.

Chat l'écouta à peine.

\- On y va ?

Le jounin hocha la tête. Plus besoin de négociations. Ils avaient la preuve irréfutable que l'ANBU Bouc était un imposteur.

Il était temps de passer à l'action.

Chat resta en position dans les arbres tandis que Kakashi atterrissait prestement sur le chemin de ronde, à une certaine distance des deux ANBU. Il les salua de la main et s'avança nonchalamment vers eux. Chat perçut leurs voix alors qu'ils commençaient à discuter, mais était trop éloigné pour saisir la teneur de la conversation. Son senpai avait prévu d'isoler Tigre pour l'informer de la situation avant de lancer l'offensive. Ils ne tenaient pas particulièrement à ce que Tigre, dans le feu de l'action, prenne le parti de Bouc et s'oppose à eux.

Toujours soigneusement tapi dans les frondaisons, Chat ne quitta pas l'espion des yeux une seule seconde. _Hors de question de le laisser filer._ Ce dernier semblait nerveux, jetant de fréquents coup d'œil à Kakashi et Tigre, qui parlaient à l'écart. Chat se tendit, prêt à bondir. Le faux Bouc fit un pas sur le côté puis se figea brusquement, tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

Chat jaillit des feuilles vertes et lui coupa la route alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part.

\- Tsss... Je savais que c'était un mauvais plan d'essayer de t'approcher, souffla l'ennemi à mi-voix, si bas que Chat faillit ne pas l'entendre. On aurait du se contenter de récupérer le spécimen...

Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif, mais avant qu'il puisse en apprendre davantage, Bouc lança une pluie de shirukens dans sa direction. Chat fit émerger de l'arbre voisin une épaisse branche, légèrement inclinée, qui bloqua les étoiles tranchantes. Presque simultanément, le jeune homme grimpa sur la barrière en bois et s'en servit de tremplin pour bondir sur l'ennemi, l'épée en avant.

Bouc esquiva de justesse et fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Kakashi et Tigre. Aussitôt, il glissa la main dans l'une de ses pochettes dorsales.

\- Fumigènes ! cria Chat, deux secondes avant qu'une épaisse fumée ne fleurisse autour de l'imposteur.

Un nuage opaque isola le jeune homme du monde extérieur. Se fiant à son ouïe, Chat s'efforça de repérer l'ennemi. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent devant lui et une silhouette se dessina dans le brouillard.

\- Il s'est enfui, haleta Tigre en surgissant face à lui, Hatake-san est à sa poursuite.

\- Allons-y !

Tigre tourna à droite, s'apprêtant à sauter du haut de l'enceinte de Konoha pour rejoindre les forêts extérieures du Village et rattraper le fuyard. Le regard de Chat se posa alors sur les deux pochettes dorsales de l'ANBU... resserrant sa prise sur la garde de son épée, Chat se fendit en avant et plongea sa lame dans l'épaule de 'Tigre'. Il donna un coup de pied balayé et plaqua l'autre homme au sol.

Un bon ANBU ne laisse pas résonner ses pas dans le nuage d'un fumigène, sauf pour attirer l'attention. Perdu dans le brouillard, un bon ANBU attend de voir le visage d'un camarade avant de lui révéler des informations capitales, sauf pour le tromper.

Tigre n'avait qu'une seule pochette dorsale.

Sous ses yeux, le masque-totem perdit les traits du prédateur tigré pour retrouver sa véritable apparence, un vulgaire bout de bois grossièrement taillé. Chat resserra sa prise sur l'épée toujours plongée dans l'épaule de l'ennemi.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, répéta-t-il.

\- Va chier !

Il se débattit comme un beau diable. Chat voulut retirer sa lame, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tuer son adversaire : l'espion du Bois aurait certainement beaucoup de choses à apprendre aux gars du T&I. Cependant, l'homme au faux-masque se tordit brusquement et l'épée traversa la chair, déchirant les muscles et les organes. Un flot de sang jaillit et Chat jura.

Jetant son arme au loin, il tenta de stopper l'hémorragie mais le saignement était trop important. Kakashi apparut à ses côtés, joignant ses mains aux siennes dans le tourbillon écarlate, mais en vain. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'imposteur rendit son dernier souffle.

Chat se releva, poisseux de sang et tremblant légèrement sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de la pilule énergisante qu'il avait pris plus tôt. Du bout de ses doigts rougis, il retira le faux-masque, dévoilant un visage commun, aux traits épais. Il semblait étrangement banal, celui qui avait infiltré les services secrets de Konoha grâce à une technique inédite de genjutsu. _Tous les morts se ressemblent.  
_

La panique lui avait-elle fait perdre ses moyens, provoquant ce regrettable accident ? Ou avait-il choisi sciemment de se suicider pour ne révéler aucun secret ?

 _Les morts ne parlent pas..._

* * *

VENDREDI – 22h51

\- Et bien, tu tires une de ces têtes, vieux macaque.

\- Vas te faire voir, sale matou.

Tenzô sourit en s'asseyant au chevet de Singe, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital. Ce dernier avait retiré son masque, affichant son visage buriné et marqué de quelques rides. Il avait une mâchoire carrée avec une longue cicatrice sur le menton. Les cheveux noirs coupés très courts, et de petits yeux foncés, perdus sous la masse proéminente de ses sourcils. Tenzô le connaissait depuis des années, et avait fait équipe avec lui à de très nombreuses reprises. Il avait une confiance totale en lui et n'hésiterait pas à lui confier sa vie.

Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas son vrai prénom.

Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il ne connaissait Singe que par le biais des missions et des entraînements. Il savait que son équipier était marié et qu'il avait deux enfants – des jumeaux – bientôt en âge de rentrer à l'Académie, mais ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus. De nombreux ANBU établissaient une certaine limite entre vie privée et travail au sein des forces spéciales. Ne pas mélanger ces deux aspects permettait de conserver un certain équilibre. Tenzô le comprenait parfaitement, même s'il avait, pour sa part, du mal à vraiment développer sa vie personnelle, hors-ANBU.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il connaissait parfaitement Singe en tant que shinobi et coéquipier. Quand ils ne portaient pas le masque, ils utilisaient des surnoms amicaux. Ça lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Un nom n'est qu'un détail.

\- Il paraît que t'es pas passé loin de l'empoisonnement ? continua Tenzô.

\- Ouais, saleté de senbons ! Ce foutu ninja du Bois utilisait un poison vicelard... les médic-nins ont faillit passer à côté. Ce n'est qu'en étudiant les fioles retrouvées sur ce salaud qu'ils ont compris qu'il y avait deux substances. Une facile à détecter, mais pas très nocive. Et une autre, cachée par la première, sacrément plus dangereuse.

\- T'es un sacré veinard, alors.

Tenzô sourit, heureux que son ami s'en soit tiré, mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire la connexion avec tout le reste. Une kunoichi maîtrisant le Doton et le Suiton, combinaison plutôt rare. Un espion utilisant un genre nouveau de genjutsu. Et maintenant, un spécialiste des poisons. C'était une équipe d'élite que le Pays du Bois avait réuni, simplement pour se venger d'un recrutement raté et de deux morts remontant à trois mois. Même si Kakashi-senpai refusait d'en parler, il y avait forcément autre chose derrière cette attaque. Quelque chose en rapport avec la maîtrise du Bois...

Singe le tira de ses réflexions :

\- Ah, on ne se débarrasse pas comme ça d'un vieux singe rusé. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir tué ce salopard d'empoisonneur.

\- Fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, et comme t'étais en difficulté...

\- Ta gueule, Minou ! gueula le malade, faisant sursauter une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir.

Les deux shinobis rigolèrent de bon cœur. C'était quelque chose que Tenzô appréciait chez son équipier, le fait de pouvoir rire de tout. De dédramatiser leur quotidien.

\- Quand est-ce que tu sors ?

\- Deux ou trois jours. Les docs veulent me garder en observation. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Tenzô.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. La pilule énergétique qu'il avait prise moins de deux heures plus tôt faisait encore effet, mais il ne pouvait pas parler à Singe de l'imposture de Bouc et du vrai sens de l'embuscade du Pays du Bois. Son ami le fixa un moment, comprenant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais ne posa pas de question.

Parce qu'ils étaient ANBU, parce qu'ils étaient équipiers, et que les secrets qu'ils pouvaient avoir n'entachaient pas leur confiance.

* * *

VENDREDI – 22h51

De lourds nuages obscurcissaient le ciel lorsque Hatake Kakashi sortit du bureau du Hokage. Ils avaient remporté une belle victoire en démasquant l'espion du Pays du Bois.

Mais les choses étaient loin d'être terminées.

Il tenait entre les mains le dossier du véritable ANBU Bouc, de son vrai Migawari Masao. Âgé de trente-deux ans. Un mètre quatre-vingt-deux. Cheveux bruns, yeux bleus foncés. Pas de signes physiques distinctifs. Spécialiste du Doton. Il avait combattu pendant la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, s'était illustré lors d'une mission d'infiltration et avait été recruté par l'ANBU à l'âge de vingt ans. Pas de famille. Ses parents étaient morts pendant la guerre. Sa sœur avait été tuée lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi, douze ans plus tôt. Pas d'amis proches connus. Il ne vivait que pour les missions. N'avait pas d'autre existence que celle du masque-totem.

C'était sans doute pour cela que les shinobis du Bois avaient choisi d'usurper son identité. Pas de vie privée. Pas de risque d'être démasqué par un proche. Restait à découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de Migawari. Même s'il était probablement déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Les doigts du jounin se crispèrent sur la couverture marron du dossier. Il ne s'obstinait pas à appeler Tenzô par son prénom, qu'il soit ou non en service, pour le seul et unique plaisir de le contrarier.

Il inspira lentement pour se forcer à se calmer. La nuit était loin d'être finie. Kakashi était bien décidé à retourner au T&I, quitte à fournir un coup de main à Ibiki, pour faire parler le prisonnier. Il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Sur Migawari Masao. Et sur l'étrange technique de genjutsu utilisée par l'imposteur. Konoha devait absolument trouver une parade efficace contre ce jutsu, pour éviter qu'un autre espion infiltre leurs rangs.

Mais avant cela, il voulait prendre des nouvelles d'Uwasa-san et du fameux 'colis' sur lequel il lui avait demandé de veiller.

Passant par les toits, le jounin rejoignit rapidement le petit immeuble et toqua à sa porte. La vieille dame lui ouvrit rapidement, comme si elle attendait justement sa visite – ce qui, venant d'elle, ne l'aurait pas surpris outre-mesure. Avec ses cheveux blancs coiffés en arrière et son visage couvert de rides, elle prenait un certain plaisir à se faire passer pour une femme rendue gâteuse par l'âge. Elle le traîna devant une tasse de thé et se mit aussitôt à parler sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'il me reste encore du thé, Kakashi-kun.

Elle lui tendit une tasse fumante qu'il prit du bout des doigts.

\- Je n'ai pas cessé de recevoir de la visite aujourd'hui. Mon cher ami Danzô se fait beaucoup de soucis pour moi, aussi m'a-t-il envoyé pas moins de trois de ses subordonnés pour me tenir compagnie ! Quel homme prévenant et bienveillant... Je pourrais presque croire qu'il cherche à me faire du charme, gloussa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme plissa son œil visible. Voilà pourquoi il avait veillé à ce que le 'colis' ne soit pas livré directement chez l'ancienne kunoichi, mais dans l'appartement voisin. Shimura Danzô savait parfaitement quels liens Kakashi entretenait avec Uwasa Tenka. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait envoyé des hommes fouiner chez la vieille dame, à la recherche du moindre indice sur le 'spécimen'.

\- J'étais si heureuse d'avoir des visiteurs. Une vieille dame comme moi, en compagnie d'aussi beaux jeunes hommes ! S'exclama-t-elle, l'air taquin.

Le jounin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il imaginait parfaitement les ANBU sur-entraînés de Danzô piégés dans une conversation stérile et sans fin avec l'ancienne kunoichi leur servant tasse sur tasse d'un thé particulièrement fort.

Uwasa-san avait l'air de s'être bien amusée cet après-midi.

\- Et bien, j'espère tout de même que vous ne serez pas à cours de thé... dit-il finalement.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Kakashi-kun. Je me garde toujours une réserve spéciale pour les urgences.

Il hocha la tête. Les hommes de Danzô n'avaient rien découvert, le 'colis' était en sécurité. Il laissa sa comparse déblatérer sur ses problèmes de hanches et sa santé fragile un moment. Il se demandait toutefois ce qui motivait vraiment ses bavardages : la crainte d'oreilles indiscrètes, ou le jeu qu'elle donnait de se faire passer pour une mamie gâteuse.

Sans doute un peu des deux.

\- Mais dis-moi, Kakashi-kun... où donc as-tu été traîné ? Tu sens aussi fort qu'un bouquetin mort ! renifla-t-elle. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras une femme et...

Bien sûr, Uwasa-san était _déjà_ au courant de l'interpellation et de la mort du faux-Bouc.

\- Toutes mes excuses, dit-il en se levant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. La journée a été longue, et n'est malheureusement pas terminée.

\- Pas de repos pour les braves, hein ?

\- Exact.

Il prit congé, rassuré à l'idée que sa vieille amie continuerait de surveiller le 'colis' aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Une fois dehors, il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel couvert de nuages, fourrant nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches. Du bout des doigts, il sentit le contour d'un rouleau de parchemin. Il le sortit de sa poche, pensif.

 _Boh, le Bureau des Missions est sur ma route..._

Il bondit pour passer par les toits et arriva bientôt devant le long bâtiment gris. Il entra et passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, en repensant avec une certaine affection à la réaction des trois morveux devant le pigeonnier en ruines qu'ils avaient pour 'mission' de rénover. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que le Sandaime ait autant insisté pour qu'il prenne en charge une équipe de genins. Ils étaient bruyants, turbulents, hyperactifs et insupportables – surtout Naruto – mais il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ce trio irait loin.

Kakashi plissa son œil visible en avisant Umino Iruka, derrière son bureau, qui le regardait avec surprise.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout, affirma le chuunin. Je pensais juste que vous aviez déjà rendu votre rapport, vu que vous êtes rentrés de mission tôt ce matin...

Le jounin faillit lui répondre qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes qu'un rapport de mission de rang D. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre s'enflammerait et s'imaginerait même que l'occupation en question avait un lien avec le petit livre orange qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais l'image d'Uwasa Tenka s'imposa à son esprit et il sourit sous son masque.

\- Maah... La voisine m'a demandé de l'aider à porter ses courses. C'est une vieille dame avec des problèmes de dos et sa maison est pleine de courants d'airs. Elle m'a tenue occupé toute la journée.

Ce n'était qu'à moitié un mensonge. Uwasa-san n'était peut-être pas sa voisine, mais c'était celle d'Iruka-sensei. Il ne l'avait pas non plus aidé à porter ses courses mais il avait prit le thé avec elle deux fois aujourd'hui et la vieille dame avait passé un certain temps à lui parler de ses rhumatismes et de l'isolation médiocre de son logement. Pour finir, il avait occupé toute sa journée à rechercher l'espion du Bois, et Uwasa-san avait été mêlée à toute cette histoire lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de surveiller le 'colis'.

Alors, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, sa réponse était plutôt appropriée, non ?

Bizarrement, le jeune professeur ne sembla pas goûter l'humour de la situation. _D'un autre côté, il ne savait rien de la situation en question..._ Sourcils froncés, il toisa Kakashi comme s'il n'était qu'un sale gosse ayant fait une bêtise.

\- Vous savez... Même un gamin de huit ans a de meilleures excuses que ça...

Considérant la journée qu'il avait eu, le jounin trouva infiniment drôle d'être comparé à un enfant – alors qu'il n'en avait presque jamais été un. Il s'accorda un éclat de rire en déposant son rapport sur le bureau.

\- Vous êtes drôle, Iruka-sensei.

Il quitta ensuite la Salle des Missions, le cœur plus léger alors qu'il prenait la route du Département Torture et Interrogatoire.

* * *

SAMEDI – 1h51

Tenzô dormait à poings fermés.

Il n'était pas resté très longtemps en compagnie de Singe, ce dernier piquant du nez dans son lit d'hôpital. Le jeune homme était alors rentré chez lui et avait pris une longue douche, espérant détendre ses muscles et dissiper les derniers effets de la pilule énergisante. Lorsqu'il s'était couché, peu avant minuit, la fatigue avait fini par reprendre ses droits. L'épuisement cumulé de ces derniers jours lui était brutalement tombé dessus, et il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Aussi eut-il un temps de réaction anormalement long lorsqu'un intrus pénétra dans son appartement. Le jeune homme ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit de puissantes entraves sur ses chevilles et ses poignets. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et détecta aussitôt une présence sur sa gauche, dissimulée dans l'ombre.

Sans quitter la sombre silhouette du regard, il évalua sa situation. Les entraves étaient faites de terre, l'ennemi utilisait certainement le Doton. Tenzô aurait facilement pu s'en défaire mais il était incapable de signer. Et sa maîtrise de la terre n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre d'agir sans signes incantatoires. Sans compter que ses réserves de chakra, malgré la pilule énergisante, restaient dangereusement faibles. Il n'avait pas assez dormi pour être en état de se battre efficacement.

Bref, la situation n'était pas très brillante.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent.

L'intrus bondit sur lui en un instant. Tenzô aperçut l'éclat brillant d'une lame puis une douleur lancinante sur sa joue gauche. Il se retint de grimacer tandis que sa vision s'ajustait à l'obscurité et qu'il reconnaissait son agresseur. La kunoichi du Bois se tenait à califourchon sur lui, un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

\- Du sang... susurra-t-elle tout bas.

Elle glissa son pouce sur la joue écorchée de l'ANBU, étalant le liquide écarlate sur son visage.

\- Tu saignes. Tu es le vrai, pas un stupide clone de bois...

Tenzô s'efforçait de rester posé et réfléchi, mais son cœur battait la chamade. La ninja était forte, il le savait pour l'avoir affrontée cet après-midi. Elle maîtrisait deux types de chakra, et avait réussit à infiltrer le Village alors que la sécurité avait été renforcée depuis qu'ils avaient découvert l'imposture de Bouc. Les lèvres relevées en un rictus cruel, les sourcils frétillants d'envie, elle affichait l'expression d'une sadique sur le point de le charcuter. C'était probablement une technique d'intimidation, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était névrosée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi.

Elle se pencha vers lui, comme fascinée par la coupure qu'elle avait faite sur sa joue. Tenzô saisit sa chance, l'adrénaline brûlant ses veines, et projeta violemment sa tête en avant. Son front heurta le menton de l'ennemie qui vacilla un peu mais se reprit bien vite et balança un coup de poing à son prisonnier. En plein sur la pommette blessée.

Un flash blanc illumina la vision du jeune homme alors qu'une douleur fulgurante traversait son visage. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, de nouvelles entraves de terre bloquaient ses genoux, ses hanches et ses épaules. Il essaya de se débattre, de se libérer, le cœur en proie à la panique alors que de vieux souvenirs resurgissaient. _Il était prisonnier. Une barrière infranchissable. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était aux mains d'un fou. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ni pour lui. Ni pour les autres..._

Les doigts acérés de la kunoichi agrippèrent son menton.

\- Ne t'avises pas de te mettre en travers de mon chemin, grinça-t-elle, glaciale.

Tenzô hoqueta, luttant pour refouler les fantômes de sa petite enfance. Son souffle était saccadé et le poids de l'ennemie sur son ventre ne l'aidait pas à respirer. Il devait se focaliser sur quelque chose, empêcher son esprit de se disperser dans les images de son passé. L'ombre d'Orochimaru était juste là, sur lui. Elle ne le quittait jamais tout à fait, attendant le bon moment pour glisser ses froids tentacules dans son âme.

La kunoichi se redressa, faisant craquer les armatures en bois du lit.

Tenzô faisait souvent ça quand il était petit. Dans la chambre spartiate de la Racine, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, en proie au souffle glacé du sannin dans son dos, il faisait craquer le bois de son lit. Et la musique réconfortante du bois le calmait et l'aidait à trouver le sommeil.

Il fixa son regard sur le visage de son adversaire, avec un calme nouveau. Il devait gagner du temps, lui laisser croire qu'elle avait le dessus.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque geignarde.

Elle le frappa à nouveau, et la douleur chassa les derniers spectres de son esprit. Il gémit volontairement, arrachant un ricanement à la kunoichi.

\- Tu me débectes ! Tu te pavanes avec ton Mokuton, mais tu n'es qu'une expérience ratée, un spécimen de laboratoire ! Tu n'es qu'un rat, et tu te prends pour un ninja ?

Tenzô laissa les mots glisser sur lui sans le toucher. Plus tard, dans ses noires nuits d'insomnie, ces paroles tranchantes reviendraient probablement le saigner, mais ce soir il avait d'autres objectifs en tête. Aussi discrètement que possible, il infusait ce qui lui restait de chakra dans l'armature du lit. Le bois craquait doucement en réponse. Il maintenait toutefois sur son visage une expression désespérée et ravagée, poussant la kunoichi à continuer de déverser son venin.

\- Ma famille était puissante et respectée par le passé ! Mais ils sont tous morts pendant la Guerre, tués à cause de vos conflits, à cause de vos combats ! Vous, les cinq grands Villages, vous avez ravagé le monde avec vos disputes intestines, sans vous soucier du mal qui vous répandiez tout autour de vous !

Elle appuya à nouveau sur la plaie de sa joue, faisant apparaître des éclairs de couleur blanche dans son champ de vision. Il haleta à nouveau et chercha à se débattre. Mais ses entraves étaient trop solides, il ne s'en libérerait pas si facilement. _Reste calme. Concentre-toi sur le bois._ Il avait déjà réussit à faire pousser une branche à partir de l'un des pieds du lit, dans le dos de l'ennemie. Il pouvait le faire. L'essence même du bois coulait en lui. Il allait y arriver.

\- Je me suis retrouvée seule, mais j'étais encore respectée ! La seule dans tout le Pays du Bois à maîtriser à la fois le Doton et le Suiton ! Mes techniques ne sont peut-être pas aussi impressionnantes que celles de mes défunts parents, mais tu as bien vu de quoi j'étais capable dans la forêt ! Si cet abruti de Raikar n'était pas intervenu, vous seriez tous morts !

Inconsciemment, Tenzô nota le nom de celui qui devait être l'imposteur ayant pris le masque de Bouc. La branche, au pied du lit, continuait de grandir, son extrémité prenant la forme d'une pointe acérée. Sans signes incantatoires, la technique prenait beaucoup plus de temps et puisait de façon alarmante dans ses faibles réserves de chakra.

\- J'avais une place privilégiée chez moi. Une place que je _méritais_! Mais voilà qu'on a commencé à entendre parler d'un _chat_ à Konoha qui, non content de maîtriser la Terre et l'Eau, avait aussi la maîtrise du Bois...

Elle éclata d'un rire amer, faux, dont chaque éclat semblait vriller dans les airs comme un obus.

\- Tous les miens sont morts, et toi, tu te permets d'utiliser le Mokuton, grinça-t-elle, la voix dégoulinante de mépris.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à ta famille...

\- Ta gueule ! cria-t-elle en le giflant à nouveau. Mes parents cherchaient un moyen de combiner les deux types de chakra de notre famille, il étudiaient pour maîtriser le Bois. Et ils étaient sur le point de réussir ! Mais vous avez déclenché la guerre et tout le monde est mort. Je suis le dernier espoir de la famille, leur dernière chance de réaliser leur rêve !

Tenzô se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de dire que le Mokuton ne pouvait pas _s'apprendre_ à partir de la simple combinaison du Doton et du Suiton. Cette maîtrise dépendait uniquement de la génétique. Orochimaru était peut-être un fou furieux complètement cinglé, mais il restait un brillant scientifique. Le jeune ANBU avait retrouvé une partie de ses documents de recherche sur les cellules de Senju Hashirama. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais une chose était sûre : la génétique était le seul et unique moyen de maîtriser le Bois. Et même en ayant subi les expériences du sannin, Tenzô restait très loin des capacités d'un véritable utilisateur du Mokuton.

Sa famille, si brillants soient-ils, n'aurait jamais réussi à contrôler le Bois. Mais, la kunoichi n'était pas prête à entendre cela.

La branche qu'il faisait pousser depuis tout à l'heure était presque prête.

\- Tu as volé le rêve des miens, tu n'es qu'un usurpateur ! Un profiteur ! Un voleur !

Elle parlait de plus en plus fort, les yeux brillant de démence. Il ne pourrait pas la raisonner, pas avant qu'elle ne le blesse gravement ou qu'elle ne le tue.

Alors, il infusa ses dernières gouttes de chakra dans la branche qui avait poussé au pied du lit et l'extrémité acérée transperça la kunoichi de part en part. Elle se figea et jeta un coup d'œil surpris à la baguette de bois qui sortait de sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne put prononcer aucun mot. Elle hoqueta et cracha du sang. Son regard désespéré croisa celui de Tenzô, puis elle s'effondra en avant, tombant en travers de sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme grogna. Il était toujours bloqué, à la fois par les entraves de terre et par le corps encore chaud de l'ennemie.

\- Et merde !

Il n'aurait pas assez de chakra pour utiliser sa branche et détruire les entraves. Il banda ses muscles et tira de toutes ses forces, espérant que la terre serait devenue plus friable avec la mort de la kunoichi. Un jutsu est censé s'affaiblir ou disparaître après la mort de celui qui l'a lancé, mais le Doton avait toujours eu un côté immuable. Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, il parvint à libérer sa main droite. Il grogna, défaire les autres entraves allait lui prendre toute la nuit...

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Kakashi en apparaissant subitement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre – qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir ouverte.

\- Putain Senpai, sortez-moi de là !

À cet instant, il se fichait bien des raisons de la présence du jounin dans son appartement. Il voulait juste se débarrasser du corps poisseux affalé sur lui. Il jurait peu d'ordinaire, mais cette journée commençait à devenir _vraiment_ trop longue.

\- J'espère que je n'interromps rien de gênant... glissa Kakashi, légèrement moqueur en avisant la position de la kunoichi sur son kohai.

Le regard noir de ce dernier le convainquit de ne pas faire durer la plaisanterie, et il déplaça le corps de la femme du Bois par terre avant de libérer son camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Tenzô en se relevant.

\- Le prisonnier a fini par parler.

Le jeune ANBU passa à la salle de bains, aspergeant son visage d'eau froide et nettoyant le sang – le sien et celui de la kunoichi. Redressant la tête, il s'aperçut que ses doigts étaient crispés sur le rebord du lavabo. L'adrénaline coulait encore à flots dans ses veines, et ses réserves de chakra à nouveau vides lui donnait légèrement le tournis. Il se força à déplier doucement chacun de ses doigts et à respirer calmement. Sa formation d'ANBU pris rapidement le relais et il retrouva son calme, l'esprit clair.

\- Ibiki lui a fait cracher ses molaires ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas exactement. Le prisonnier a remarquablement résisté à la torture. Il a craqué lorsqu'on lui a montré le corps de l'imposteur qui s'est fait passé pour Bouc. Ces deux-là étaient frères. Laikor et Raikar.

Tenzô hocha la tête en reconnaissant le nom prononcé par la kunoichi du Bois.

\- Il nous a tout raconté, continua le jounin d'un ton grave. Comment ils ont repéré le vrai Bouc et préparé une embuscade alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission solo. Ils l'ont tué et Raikar a prit sa place en infiltrant l'ANBU.

\- Et on ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

\- Ouais... Ibiki continue d'interroger le prisonnier sur cette technique de genjutsu dont Raikar s'est servi pour son masque. Apparemment, il s'agit d'une technique héréditaire, mais Raikar était le seul à savoir l'utiliser. Son frère et les autres membres de la famille en sont incapables. On n'exclut pas de recroiser un jour ce type de jutsu, mais à priori, on est tranquille de ce côté là.

Tenzô s'examina dans le miroir. L'entaille sur sa joue n'était pas très profonde, il lui suffirait de voir un médic-nin et il n'en garderait même pas de cicatrice. Il nettoya tout de même la plaie avant de rejoindre Kakashi-sempai dans la partie salon.

\- Et Hakumei ? Le chuunin retrouvé mort ce matin ?

\- C'est bien Raikar qui l'a tué. C'est également lui qui a fourni à ses camarades votre itinéraire de retour, à Singe et toi, leur permettant d'organiser l'embuscade.

Le regard de Tenzô se posa sur le corps de la kunoichi au pied de son lit et sur les draps ensanglantés.

\- Et elle ?

\- Shuu Haruka. Jounin d'élite au Pays du Bois, d'une ascendance célèbre là-bas. Mais elle devenue un peu... _imprévisible_ après la Troisième Guerre. Apparemment, elle faisait une fixation sur le Mokuton, et elle a insisté pour se joindre à l'équipe quand elle a appris que le Pays de Bois projetait d'attaquer Konoha. Je me suis douté qu'elle chercherait à te retrouver.

Tenzô acquiesça et lui relata alors l'attaque de la kunoichi, et la façon dont il avait réussi à la vaincre, en utilisant la maîtrise du Bois sans signes incantatoires.

\- Elle m'a eu par surprise, c'est pas passé loin, conclut-il.

\- Mais tu es un ANBU de Konoha, sourit Kakashi.

Tenzô hocha la tête. Cependant, il n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé.

\- Le prisonnier a parlé de leurs motivations ? Ils n'ont quand même pas fait tout cela, juste pour un recrutement raté et deux morts qui remontent à plus de trois mois ?

Il savait parfaitement que les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Trop de détails incohérents : l'implication du département Recherche et Savoir, le 'spécimen' évoqué par les blouses blanches _et_ par Raikar l'Imposteur, l'intérêt que le Pays du Bois nourrissait envers le Mokuton... L'offensive du Bois avait un autre enjeu, et Tenzô commençait à s'en faire une idée.

Son senpai le fixa avec intensité avant de se redresser, les mains nonchalamment fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Tu pourrais me rendre un service et m'accompagner ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais il acquiesça, curieux de savoir ce que Kakashi cachait depuis le début de cette affaire. Il s'inquiéta du cadavre dans sa chambre, mais le jounin lui affirma qu'une équipe était déjà en route pour nettoyer les lieux.

Alors Tenzô suivit son senpai.

* * *

SAMEDI – 2h41

À la demande de Kakashi, Chat était repassé par le QG des ANBU pour revêtir son uniforme et son masque. Il en avait profité pour faire soigner sa blessure par un médic-nin de garde. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant un immeuble banal, dans un quartier résidentiel de Konoha.

Oh, et son aîné avait insisté pour qu'ils s'équipent de _machettes_. Sans préciser pourquoi, bien entendu. Chat commençait à se lasser d'être ainsi baladé par son supérieur.

\- Que faisons-nous ici ?

\- Nous avons reçu une alerte d'une habitante, au sujet d'une invasion florale, répondit le jounin, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

Chat demeura interdit alors que son aîné entrait dans le bâtiment. Il soupira, agacé par son camarade et sa sale manie de tout le temps faire des mystères. Il le rejoignit à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers en sa compagnie. Une vieille dame les attendait sur le palier du deuxième étage. Palier qui était effectivement recouvert d'un tapis d'herbe grasse. Du lierre serpentait sur les murs et de petites fleurs blanches recouvraient les poignées des portes des deux appartements de l'étage. Il y avait même un petit buisson – un arbuste épineux, _Colletia Cruciata_ – dans l'angle du mur.

\- Enfin, tu es là, Kakashi-kun, bougonna la vieille femme. Tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai eu peur que de vilains curieux n'arrivent avant toi. Tu dois absolument faire quelque chose contre ces plantes. C'est affreux. Ça va abîmer la tapisserie, et je ne te parles même pas de la moquette !

\- Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, Uwasa-san, l'interrompit le jounin en s'inclinant avec respect. Nous allons nous charger de cela.

Derrière son masque, Chat tiqua au nom de la vieille dame. Son senpai enjoignit la femme à descendre dans la cour pendant qu'ils s'occupaient du problème. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans les escaliers, Chat se tourna vers Kakashi.

\- Est-ce que c'est _la_ Uwasa Tenka ?

\- Ne lui pose jamais la question en ces termes, prévint le jounin avec un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans l'un des deux appartements.

Chat resta en arrière quelques instant. Uwasa Tenka était un nom connu au sein des forces ANBU, une vraie légende même. Il n'était pas sûr de croire la moitié des rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet. En fait, jusqu'à présent il avait même eu des doutes sur l'existence de la kunoichi, tellement ce qui se racontait à son sujet était invraisemblable. Mais si Kakashi-senpai la connaissait... Il eut un vertige en songeant à ce que cela signifiait.

Il se reprit et entra à la suite du jounin, remarquant au passage le nom sur la porte d'entrée, en partie caché dans des feuilles de lierre grimpant. Umino Iruka.

Le jeune ANBU resta stupéfait devant le spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. L'appartement s'était transformé en véritable jungle. Un immense palmier – dont il ne reconnut pas l'espèce – occupait le centre de la pièce, les meubles étaient ensevelis sous les plantes grimpantes et les buissons, de la mousse duveteuse recouvrait la quasi-intégralité du sol et il y avait des nénuphars dans l'évier. Chaque centimètre carré était envahi de verdure, la densité du phénomène était impressionnante, mais ce qui surprit le plus Chat, c'est que toutes ces plantes étaient comme _connectées_ ensemble. Reliés par des fils invisibles de chakra. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le palier, mais ici, c'était flagrant. Et tous les courants de chakra se rejoignaient sur...

\- C'est le palmier qui fait ça ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

La question était rhétorique, mais Kakashi répondit quand même :

\- J'ai l'impression, oui...

Lui-même semblait assez surprit par la manifestation florale.

\- Naruto a dégoté un drôle de palmier, sur le chemin de retour de notre dernière mission. Et il s'est mis en tête de le rapporter pour l'offrir à Iruka-sensei.

\- Oh vraiment ? s'étonna Chat, légèrement railleur.

Il avait l'impression de commencer à comprendre et ne croyait pas un seul instant que cet étrange palmier se soit retrouvé ici par hasard. _Après tout, un bon ANBU ne croit pas au hasard..._

Le jeune homme s'approcha du stipe de l'arbre et effleura du bout des doigts son écorce rugueuse. C'était incroyable, il pouvait sentir le chakra à l'intérieur de la plante, couler à travers les fibres végétales et se répandre dans toute la flore environnante. Il suivit un fil de chakra jusqu'à un entrelac de lianes. Il se glissa derrière et se retrouva face à un vieux frigidaire. Les lianes formaient un maillage serré et diffusait une infime aura de chakra. C'était la même signature que celle émise par le 'palmier-chakra'. Par curiosité, Chat dégaina sa machette et trancha une poignée de lianes. Même séparées du reste, elles continuaient d'émettre une faible quantité de chakra, qui disparaîtrait sans doute avec le temps.

Mais une exposition prolongé au chakra-source du palmier pouvait peut-être rendre le phénomène définitif ? Si c'était le cas, ils tenaient peut-être la clef pour maîtriser le Bois sans passer par la génétique... Orochimaru aurait adoré cela, songea Chat, amer.

Umino Iruka les avait rejoint dans la pièce de séjour et Kakashi lui expliquait le phénomène qui avait pris possession de son appartement.

\- Apparemment, le palmier Seiki est le fruit d'une expérience de scientifiques shinobi du Pays du Bois. Ils sont parvenus, on ne sait comment à greffer du chakra sur l'arbre.

\- C'est assez intrigant, en fait... nota Chat à voix haute.

Il émergea du rideau de lianes et de feuilles et revint vers le palmier, suivant toujours le même fil de chakra. Non, en réalité, c'était _fascinant_. Il avait l'habitude de sentir les arbres, la sève qui coulait lentement sous l'écorce, mais là c'était différent. C'était comme si la plante s'animait sous son toucher, s'éveillait à son contact. On aurait dit une forme de communication. Chat se demanda si c'était ce que Senju Hashirama ressentait de son vivant...

\- La plante ne diffuse qu'une faible dose de chakra, expliqua-t-il d'une voix admirative. Si peu qu'on ne le détecte même pas si on ne sait pas quoi chercher. Mais suffisamment pour se transmettre aux autres plantes environnantes et provoquer leur croissance.

Un ninja lambda aurait été incapable de comprendre le phénomène, mais de part sa maîtrise du Mokuton, Chat percevait mieux les choses.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas tant de plantes chez moi, fit remarquer Umino. Juste une fougère et un bonzaï. Ça n'explique pas... « tout ça ».

Il balaya du bras l'ampleur de la manifestation végétale. Chat le dévisagea un instant, le chuunin-sensei semblait un peu en état de choc. Il n'était certainement pas au courant des manigances de Kakashi-senpai. Mais le jeune ANBU, lui, commençait à comprendre.

Trois mois plus tôt, lorsque le Pays du Bois avait tenté de le recruter, il avait appris que les scientifiques du Bois cherchaient à greffer du chakra sur un organisme vivant. Chat avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'expérimentations humaines.

Mais le Pays du Bois n'en était pas encore là, si tant est que l'application sur des êtres humains soit bien leur objectif. Leur but était peut-être, dès l'origine, de maîtriser le Bois. _Peut-être avaient-ils cherché à le recruter pour se servir du Mokuton dans leurs recherches ?_

D'après les dires de Shuu Haruka, la kunoichi du Bois, sa famille étudiait depuis des années sur le Mokuton. Chat se demanda si Shuu savait que son Pays faisait les mêmes recherches, et dans quelle mesure cela avait pu alimenter son délire de vengeance à son encontre.

Suite au rapport spécial ANBU que Chat avait écrit après la mission d'escorte, Konoha avait du s'intéresser de près aux avancées scientifiques du Bois, peut-être en envoyant son propre espion sur place. Et lorsque leurs recherches aboutirent sur ce fameux palmier 'Seiki' – comme l'avait appelé Kakashi – Konoha avait dû tout mettre en œuvre pour s'emparer de ce spécimen unique. Car si ce palmier-chakra était effectivement la clef pour maîtriser le Bois sans avoir recours à la génétique... alors sa valeur était considérable.

Actuellement, Konoha était le seul village à posséder un utilisateur du Mokuton. Et il avait tout intérêt à conserver ce monopole.

Le palmier Seiki était donc une avancée scientifique majeure, aux implications à la fois politiques et militaires. Le Pays du Bois en avait forcément conscience, et avait du prendre des mesures pour protéger le fruit de leurs recherches.

Et voilà que, _comme par hasard_ , le spécimen se retrouvait dans l'enceinte de Konoha, ramené sur le coup de tête hasardeux d'un adolescent impulsif. Et, _comme par hasard_ , le gamin en question faisait parti de l'équipe de genins de Hatake Kakashi.

Chat sourit sous son masque, jetant un regard entendu à son senpai.

\- En effet, Iruka-sensei, il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à comprendre sur le sujet.

Son expression était cachée par son masque, mais il savait que Kakashi comprendrait – à sa posture, à la tonalité de sa voix, ou même à l'intuition. Et effectivement, le jounin s'empressa de changer de sujet en se raclant la gorge :

\- Et si nous nous mettions au travail ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'instructeur avait quitté les lieux, et Chat se retrouva seul avec Kakashi-senpai, le palmier Seiki se dressant entre eux.

\- Comment diable Uzumaki Naruto a-t-il pu mettre la main sur un spécimen unique de palmier greffé de chakra, originaire du Pays du Bois ?

\- Le hasard fait de drôle de choses... répondit le jounin, mais son œil visible brillait de satisfaction amusée, comme un gosse qui vient de réussir une bêtise.

Chat soupira, son aîné était vraiment immature par moment.

\- Vous connaissez l'adage, senpai. Je crois même que c'est vous qui me l'avez appris : Un bon ANBU ne croit pas au hasard. _Un bon ANBU orchestre le hasard._


	4. Tous cinglés ces ninjas !

**Épilogue : Tous cinglés ces ninjas !**

SAMEDI – 3h15

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Hatake Kakashi raccompagna Uwasa-san chez elle. Les ANBU étaient au pied de l'immeuble, veillant sur le palmier Seiki en attendant de l'emmener au Département Recherche et Savoir. Umino Iruka s'était déjà réfugié dans son appartement, craignant sans doute un monologue sans fin de la vieille dame.

\- Ahh, c'est pas une heure à crapahuter dans les escaliers, pour une vieille comme moi, râlait-elle justement. Tout ce remue-ménage, c'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrive dans cet immeuble, et j'habite ici depuis plus de cinquante ans !

\- Vous n'entendrez plus parler de ce drôle de palmier, assura le jounin. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas si vieille que ça...

Il reçut une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ne joue pas au vil flatteur avec moi, Kakashi-kun. J'ai quatre-vingt-deux ans, et je suis fière de chacune de mes années !

Il sa massa la nuque, amusé. Elle avait encore de sacrés réflexes pour son âge.

\- Et au contraire, continua-t-elle tout bas, je pense qu'on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire de palmier.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence. Lui aussi avait parfaitement conscience que le Pays de Bois ne resterait pas sans réaction suite à leur 'acquisition' du palmier Seiki, les récentes attaques qu'ils avaient subi le prouvaient. Et on ne pouvait pas non plus exclure que la recrudescence des tensions entre Konoha et le Pays du Bois n'attire l'attention d'autres Villages, provoquant de nouveaux troubles. Officiellement, les nations shinobis étaient en paix. En pratique, le parfum de la guerre flottait toujours dans les airs.

\- Mais je suis surprise que tu te sois retrouvé en charge de ce palmier... poursuivit Uwasa-san.

Kakashi fronça son sourcil visible. Allons bon, il devait déjà supporter les regards et les sous-entendus de Tenzô, sa vieille amie n'allait pas s'y mettre à son tour ? Surtout que, contrairement à Tenzô, elle connaissait déjà la plupart des détails de l'affaire.

\- Tu as pourtant bien quitté l'ANBU, non ? Ce genre d'affaire n'est plus de ton ressort...

Il sourit sous son masque.

\- ANBU un jour, ANBU toujours. Vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir, Uwasa-san.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. Une vieille dame comme moi ! Tu sais, je ne suis qu'une ancienne kunoichi désœuvrée...

Elle continua de se plaindre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant sa porte. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, inquisitrice :

\- Au fait, tu me dois deux boîtes de thé ! J'ai vidé presque toutes mes réserves avec toutes les visites que j'ai eu aujourd'hui. Et j'en veux du bon ! Du _kama-iri cha_!

Kakashi grimaça, en repensant aux hommes que Danzô avait envoyé chez la kunoichi – dans le but à peine caché de s'emparer du palmier – et que la vieille dame avait reçu de pied ferme, théière en main.

Certes, il devait bien ça à sa vieille amie pour le service qu'elle lui avait rendu en surveillant le Seiki toute la journée, mais du _kama-iri cha_? C'était un thé très rare. Et très cher. Surtout que Uwasa Tenka ne plaisantait pas avec le Thé.

Où diable allait-il trouver ça ?

* * *

SAMEDI – 3h30

Chat ne souhaitait pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Ils étaient dans les tréfonds du Département Recherche et Savoir, où ils venaient de remettre le palmier Seiki à une équipe de blouses blanches sur-excitées. Il avait reconnu dans le lot, le grand à lunettes et le petit chevelu qui étaient venus le questionner au QG des ANBU plus tôt dans la journée.

Les scientifiques s'extasiaient devant le palmier greffé de chakra, préparant déjà des protocoles d'expérimentations, et l'un d'eux avait laissé entendre à Chat que sa maîtrise du Mokuton leur serait certainement utile dans leur étude du palmier. Le jeune ANBU s'était contenté de hocher la tête avant de quitter les lieux. Il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de retourner dans un laboratoire, mais il suivrait les ordres qu'on lui donnerait.

Alors qu'il rejoignait la sortie en compagnie de Kakashi-senpai, ils croisèrent la route de Shimura Danzô. Ce dernier s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, leur bloquant le passage. Chat sentit une certaine appréhension le gagner. Il n'arrivait rien de bon lorsque Danzô était dans les parages.

\- Ah, Hatake-san, fit-il de son air le plus affable. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez finalement retrouvé votre palmier égaré...

\- Effectivement, il s'avère que je l'avais laissé chez un ami de confiance, répondit Kakashi avec un entrain excessif. Mais avec l'enquête sur l'espion infiltré dans nos rangs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en préoccuper avant... Heureusement, le Seiki est maintenant aux bons soins de l'équipe scientifique formée par Sandaime.

Danzô ne sembla se réjouir de la nouvelle. Mais Chat ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu sourire. L'ancien maître de la Racine se pencha vers le jounin.

\- Prenez garde au jeu que vous jouez, Hatake-san.

\- Est-ce une menace ?

\- Un conseil avisé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un ninja aussi talentueux se retrouve contre les intérêts de Konoha juste parce qu'il n'a pas une bonne 'vision d'ensemble'...

\- Pas d'inquiétude. Ma vue est parfaitement aiguisée, assura Kakashi en tapotant son bandeau frontal, et l'œil rouge qui se cachait derrière.

Danzô le dévisagea un moment. Il jeta un regard perçant à Chat, qui attendait sans un mot, puis fit demi-tour et quitta le bâtiment. Un instant plus tard, Kakashi et lui sortaient à leur tour. Les lieux étaient déserts, l'ancien Maître de la Racine n'avait pas traîné, reconnaissant sa défaite.

Chat pouvait aisément deviner que Danzô était très intéressé par le palmier Seiki et la possibilité de pouvoir contrôler le Mokuton sans avoir besoin de la génétique. Il avait du manœuvrer toute la journée pour essayer de prendre possession de l'arbre. C'était sans doute pour cela que Kakashi-senpai était resté aussi discret sur la présence du palmier dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Cependant, si Chat était certain de ses hypothèses, il n'avait aucune preuve tangible. Et il ne put résister à la tentation d'interroger une dernière fois son aîné.

\- Kakashi-senpai, vous saviez que le palmier ramené par Naruto avait été génétiquement modifié...

\- Oh, moi, les plantes... c'est pas tellement mon affaire, répondit le jounin d'une voix traînante avant de disparaître dans un courant d'air.

Chat sourit sous son masque. Encore une rebuffade.

Il s'y attendait à vrai dire, Kakashi était un bon ninja. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, même s'il s'en faisait une bonne idée. Épuisé, il prit la route pour rentrer chez lui, espérant que son appartement aurait été nettoyé et qu'il pourrait enfin dormir sans être à nouveau dérangé par une crise majeure.

* * *

SAMEDI – 15h18

Mizu Shirazu étouffa un bâillement sonore et jeta un regard dépité aux boîtes de denrées qu'elle devait encore ranger. La réserve était ridiculement petite et ranger les stocks du restaurant de viandes grillées s'avérait toujours être un casse-tête infernal. Elle empila les conserves de pousses de soja et tassa les sachets d'épices pour faire un peu de place, râlant silencieusement contre Suiji qui l'avait envoyée faire du rangement en réserve après sa troisième assiette cassée.

D'ordinaire, Shirazu n'était pas si maladroite, mais elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Elle tombait de fatigue et était toute courbaturée d'anxiété.

La soirée de la veille avait été l'une des pires qu'elle ait jamais vécu.

Elle était rentrée à la maison tard, épuisée tant moralement que physiquement. Le visage du mort dansait devant ses yeux et le poids du silence imposé pesait sur ses épaules. Alors qu'elle s'enfermait habituellement dans sa chambre, échangeant à peine quelques mots avec sa mère, l'adolescente avait ce soir-là ressenti le besoin de parler. De parler _vraiment_ , sans se crêper le chignon. De parler _simplement_ , sans piques acerbes ni reproches mordants. La communication n'était pas toujours facile avec sa mère, et Shirazu avait bien conscience d'en être en partie responsable. Mais ce soir-là, elle avait besoin de retrouver sa _maman_ , celle à qui elle pouvait faire confiance et tout raconter. Absolument tout. Peu importe les secrets ninjas.

À peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de la porte, que sa mère était sortie de la cuisine et après un bref salut, lui avait demandé : _« Veux-tu aller à l'hôpital ? »_.

Cela partait certainement d'un bon sentiment. _Veux-tu aller à l'hôpital ?_ D'ailleurs, sa voix avait été douce et concernée. _Veux-tu aller à l'hôpital ?_ Pour se confier après une journée de silence. Pour se délivrer – temporairement – d'un secret qu'elle avait été contrainte de porter. Pour trouver une forme de réconfort... C'était sans aucun doute une bonne intention. Une volonté de la protéger, de l'aider tout en respectant les consignes du Village.

Mais Shirazu avait été incapable de le voir de cette façon. Elle n'avait vu que la distance entre elles, n'avait perçu que la calme impartialité, la placide réalité. _Le rejet._

Alors elle avait secoué la tête en dénégation et était allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Comme elle le faisait habituellement. Mais ce soir-là, son cœur pesait plus lourd. Et elle était restée allongée dans son lit, les yeux dans le vide et un mort dans la tête. Sa mère était passée deux ou trois fois, pour lui demander si elle allait bien, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Des amorces de conversations qui auraient pu déboucher sur cette discussion dont Shirazu aurait eu besoin. Mais l'adolescente n'avait répondu que par monosyllabes, le vide chevillé au cœur.

Elle avait finalement entendu sa mère aller se coucher, et une pointe de culpabilité était remontée à la surface. Le mort devait peser sur ses épaules également... _Leur relation avait toujours été conflictuelle, mais depuis quand était-il si difficile de se parler ?_

L'adolescente s'était roulée en boule sous les couvertures et avait cherché à oublier. Tout. Le mort, ce secret impossible à garder, le fossé qui se creusait chaque jour entre elle et sa mère. L'absence prolongée de son père. Elle aurait voulu oublier et se perdre dans un sommeil réparateur.

Elle n'avait trouvé que des cauchemars.

L'aube venue, elle s'était levée plus épuisée qu'elle ne s'était couchée. Elle avait ignoré sa mère et était allée au restaurant de viandes grillées. Et le mort marchait à ses côtés, la nuque brisée et le teint pâle. Il était toujours là, à l'orée de son esprit, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

D'où les trois assiettes cassées.

\- C'est du _kama-iri cha_?

Shirazu hurla et laissa tomber le bidon d'huile de tournesol qu'elle avait dans les mains. Accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se tenait un ninja aux cheveux d'argent et au visage masqué. La jeune fille le dévisagea, interdite.

\- Ah, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

Le shinobi passa négligemment la main dans ses mèches en bataille et Shirazu finit par le reconnaître. C'était le haut-gradé qui était venu chez elle, quand elle avait découvert le mort sur le seuil de sa maison. Elle déglutit, se demandant fugitivement si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou si quelque chose de grave s'était encore produit...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura l'homme, affable. Je suis juste venu t'informer qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de garder le secret au sujet de l'homme que tu as trouvé hier matin.

Un soupir surpris lui échappa et tout son corps se relâcha. L'adolescente s'en voulut un peu de se sentir aussi soulagée. L'homme était quand même mort, mais la situation lui semblait soudain beaucoup plus gérable.

\- On est en train d'informer ta mère également, poursuivit le ninja. L'homme que tu as trouvé s'appelait Hakumei Len. Une cérémonie funèbre sera organisée demain à seize heures. Vous serez les bienvenues si vous souhaitez venir, mais ce n'est pas une obligation.

Shirazu rassembla son courage pour pouvoir parler. C'était certainement idiot, mais le visage du haut-gradé, dissimulé par son masque et son bandeau frontal, la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te donner de détails. Même si l'affaire est résolue, elle reste confidentielle...

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais il est mort pour le Village. Pour Konoha.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre cela. Son père, même s'il n'était que chuunin, se battait chaque jour pour le Village. Et même s'il n'évoquait jamais les risques encourus devant elle, Shirazu avait bien conscience que chaque mission, si anodine soit-elle, pouvait se révéler mortelle. Telle était la vie de shinobi.

\- C'est du _kama-iri cha_? répéta soudain le haut-gradé.

\- Pardon ?

Il désigna les boîtes de thé que l'adolescente avait rangé un peu plus tôt, soigneusement alignées sur l'étagère. Il y avait du thé _sencha_ assez classique, mais également des variétés plus rares – et plus chères, dont du _kama-iri cha_ , effectivement. Quand elle le lui confirma, le ninja eut un large sourire sous son masque.

* * *

SAMEDI – 15h41

Shirazu s'était encore faite engueulée par Suiji.

Lorsque le ninja au visage masqué lui avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre deux boîtes de _kama-iri cha_ , elle n'avait pas su quoi dire. Alors elle avait accepté. Et lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui et qu'il reviendrait payer plus tard, elle n'avait pas osé refuser. Alors il était parti avec leurs dernières réserves de thé raffiné.

Étrangement, son patron n'avait pas apprécié la nouvelle. Et lorsqu'elle avait voulu parler de l'homme mort – puisque le secret était levé – Suiji n'en avait pas cru un seul mot.

Alors elle s'était faite engueulée.

Si la jeune fille avait tenté de se défendre au début, elle avait rapidement laissé tomber. La discussion devenait difficile dès lors que Suiji était en colère. Mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude et elle avait laissé couler. Heureusement, le service se terminait tout juste et elle en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Elle songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à donner sa démission. Et si sa mère insistait encore pour qu'elle 'découvre le monde du travail', elle chercherait du boulot ailleurs. Elle en avait plus que marre du restaurant. Il y avait forcément d'autres perspectives d'avenir, même pour une civile... elle pouvait être libraire, fleuriste, photographe... n'importe quoi tant que cela n'impliquait pas de la graisse de viande et des assiettes sales.

Elle sourit doucement, laissant la douce brise de l'après-midi emporter ses soucis. La vie n'était pas si affreuse. Elle était jeune et avait encore pleins de beaux jours devant elle...

\- _Quooiiii ?_

Le cri résonna dans toute la rue et elle grimaça à l'agression sonore. Se retournant, elle avisa trois jeunes enfants, quelques mètres plus loin. Certainement d'apprentis-ninjas ou des genins au vu de leurs tenues. Un petit blond dans une combinaison orange fluo gesticulait en criant alors qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses semblait le réprimander. Un peu plus loin, un brun en short faisait mine de ne pas les voir.

 _\- Kakashi-sensei a OSÉ confisquer le cadeau d'Iruka-sensei ?_

Le hurlement retentit dans tout le quartier avec une force redoutable, et même après que la voix se soit tue, Shirazu continua d'en entendre l'écho dans sa tête.

Elle soupira alors que les trois gamins se disputaient bruyamment. _Y'a pas idée de vivre dans un village caché._ Elle secoua la tête et se remit en route.

 _Tous cinglés ces ninjas..._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Note :** Voilà qui termine pour de bon cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, mis en "follow" ou en "favorite". Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, anonymes ou non. Et merci au Fof, dont le défi "Des Mots et des Idées" aura donné l'impulsion nécessaire à la création de cette histoire.


End file.
